Deja Vu
by MysticGirl200
Summary: This story does NOT have Damon Salvatore in it. *GASP!* If Damon's not in it, then what kind of story is this! How can this be without our blue eyed Salvatore? Oh no... what will we do without our Delena moments? Nope, no Damon. Just Stefan's older sister... Deja Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I decided to change the outlook of this story. I didn't really like where it was going and decided to change a few things. Some scenes are added and most some scenes are just changed a bit. I thought this story was missing something so, I just decided to write almost the whole episode down. Not all, but the most needed scenes for a certain episode if possibly. Anyway, enough of my jibber jabber, this story is now in a third person's view. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Dark Reunion<strong>

_**Hello Personal Journal, whom I wouldn't dare call a diary,**_

_**I am now, once again, back to that dreadful town I grew up in . . . Mystic Falls. Nothing really changed here, expect for residents. Okay I'm kidding. Maybe. There's a few town upgrades but nothing major. It's the year 2009. . .which is ending within 2 months. You're probably wondering. . . . "Why waste my time and energy on this godforsaken town, when I could do 10x much better things?!". . . .see Journal? This is why I like you. Always speaking your mind with no hesitation whatsoever. I like and respect it. Anyway to answer your question. . . NEWSFLASH, ITS BEEN 145 YEARS! Meaning. . . . I'm going to finally open that hell-hole of a tomb and finally get out the one person I've waited eternity to free. Wish me luck! Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to stalking**__**. . . .observing the Gilbert descendant.**_

Deja Salvatore was up in a tall distant tree next to the Gilbert's residents, sitting on one of the sturdy branches. After pausing from writing in her journal, she watched as the Gilbert boy left the house and walked up to a BMW vehicle.

"Yo Gilbert! Need a ride?" A raven haired green eye guy asked him.

"Whatever, dude, just drive." The Gilbert boy told him, while getting into the car. He stopped hesitantly when he caught a glimpse of Deja's pet crow. She smirked, before closing her eyes and concentrating. After a brief second, she was able to see through her crows' eyes with her own eyes closed. She made her black crow look at the Gilbert boy and got him to squeak a bit, since she was in full control of it now. The Gilbert boy looked at the crow oddly and with a hint of suspicion. "Yo Jeremy, are you coming?!" The driver asked impatiently. The Gilbert boy snapped at of his slight trance and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." He said before getting into the car.

"Freakshow." He muttered about the bird, while closing the door to his side. Once the car was in motion, Deja soon opened up her eyes to see them drive off. She smirked softly as I thought about his name.

Jeremy Gilbert.

He wasn't a dead ringer for anyone, but She had to admit he was cute.

For a Gilbert.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" Elena Gilbert shooed off Deja's black crow unknowingly. Deja allowed her crow to fly off, while shaking her head mockingly.<p>

So there she was. The Katherine look-alike, in a graveyard of all places, writing in her diary. From afar, Deja could tell the front passage of her journal sounded like some emo poetry of sorrow. Wanting to have some fun with the girl, Deja went inside her head, making her believe the crow had returned and that fog was forming around her. Deja stood behind her, behind a statue and nearly revealed herself through the shadows to scare off the look-alike.

Her reaction to the whole scene was just priceless.

Deja almost had a hard time containing her bitter laughter.

She soon sped off into the trees to find Elena still running until she bumped in Stefan Salvatore.

_Ah, my little brother coming to the rescue.._ Deja thought sarcastically, while watching the scene roll up in front of her.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her concerned.

"Were you following me?" Elena asked him.

_No, why on earth would he stalk someone who looks like a **certain** woman he met during his human years? Doesn't make sense.._ Deja thought sarcastically at their stupidity.

"No, I-ah, uh, I-a just - I saw you fall." Stefan stumbled out.

_Smooth, brother, smooth..._ Deja tried not to laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation looked.

"Uh-Huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery." Elena stated unconvinced.

"I'm visiting. I have family here." Stefan told her.

_Well isn't that just full of bull?_ Deja shook her head at the thought. What an ironic way to be in common with a sad puppy eyed brunette.

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?. . .I'm Elena." Elena soon told him.

"I'm Stefan." Stefan informed her.

"I know. We have history together." Elena stated.

"And English and French." Stefan added, slyfully.

_Yeah... now it's like watching some sappy soap opera. The ones that just make you **WISH** you were deaf and blind!_ Deja soon rolled her eyes at the thought, before speeding away from the cheesy scene taking place, knowing it was starting to be like 1864 all over again for her brother.

* * *

><p>Night fell and Deja was starting to get bored.<p>

And when Deja gets bored, she gets hungry.

And since this town is never short on humans, she figured, _why not?_ and decided to bit the first girl she found the most vulnerable. Oddly enough, she was in the woods by herself at a Bonfire party. Deja chuckled slightly.

_Stupid girl, didn't any teach her it's not safe to be alone out in the dark? Especially when **certain** things go bump in the night?_

"I didn't need your help." The girl informed the Gilbert boy.

"It seemed like you did." Jeremy told her.

"He was just drunk." The girl said in denial.

_Yeah, like being drunk makes you automatically want to force yourself on someone..._

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy rhetorically asked her.

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." The girl stated, as if she knew all.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"That's what I know." She stated, before walking off.

Rookie mistake.

Once she was far away from Jeremy, Deja got into her head making her see fogs around her.

"Jeremy? Is that you?. . . Jeremy?" The girl called out, nervously.

Before she could even continue, Deja sped over to the girl and made a night time snack out of her. After Deja felt partly satisfied, she decided to leave the girl breathing for once.

Not because she cared for her pathetic human life.

But mainly because she wanted to see how her brother would handle that situation.

A couple hours later, not really too long, Elena and Jeremy found her in the woods. Human's being their usual selves, freaked out when they found her nearly lifeless body and called the ambulance immediately. As this happened Deja's dear ol' brother descended away from the crowd. Deja, watching the scene take place in the shadows, smirked whipping away the blood on her chin and sped off to the Boarding house.

Its been over a 100 years and this thing was still looking decent enough to live in.

She soon super jumped up through the window and walked near a doorway passage in her brother's room. Soon he entered and noticed Deja's pet crow in the room that had most likely followed her. He soon turned to the side to glance over at his sister..

"Deja." He started out.

Deja couldn't help but form a genuine smirk on her face.

"Hello, baby brother." She said.

Silence filled the air between them with a hint of tensity. Deja rolled her eyes slightly and decided to break the ice.

"Well... aren't you going to welcome your sister home, from a long trip?" She asked him, starting to take a few steps near him. "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" He started out. _Really, haven't seen him in over 10 years and that's all he has to say to me? Oh well..._

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." She started to brag.

"When'd you get here." He asked her.

"Oh a little while ago, but it doesn't matter. What? You didn't think I'd miss your first day of school, did you? Huh. Your hair's different. I like it, it goes with your 'look'." She told him.

"It's been 15 years, Deja." He reminded her.

"I know, thank god! I couldn't take another second of the nineties. Too much fab for my taste. And that horrible grudge look? Did not suit you for a second. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay far away from the fads as possible." She informed him.

"Why are you here?" He asked his sister suspiciously.

"I miss my little brother." She told him. Deep down a part of her actually believed it was true. That she really did miss him for a bit, but it would be a lie if she said that's the **ONLY** _main_ reason she came to town anyway.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." He reminded her, referring to the fact she gets bored easily. "I've managed to keep myself busy." She said, smirking at the brief inside joke reference to watching over Jeremy and his 'sister'.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan informed her.

_Oh, I know I left her alive alright._

"Ah, see, that _can_ be a problem. . .for you." Deja informed him.

"Why are you here now?" He questioned her.

"What is this an interrogation? Besides I could ask you the very same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word. . .: Elena." Deja told him. Almost like a trigger word, Stefan tensed up and looked at his sister coldly. Grinning at the reaction she got from him, she continued her taunt,

"You know, she took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine, you know? Of course you _know_. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Doesn't it just make you feel _alive_?"

"She's not Katherine." Stefan informed her, firmly.

"Oh, let's hope not little brother. We both know how _that_ ended. Now, tell me. When's the last time you had something a _little_ stronger than a squirrel?" Deja asked him, out of curiosity.

"I know what you're trying to do, Deja. It's not gonna work." He informed her, seeing her game.

_So he thinks he can resist that easily? Well, I'll see if that can be arranged. He'll have to snap... eventually._

"Oh really? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" She asked him, poking him non stop.

"Stop it." He gritted his teeth at her provocation.

"Come on. Let's do it together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or, let's just cut to the chase and go straight for Elena. Ooh maybe her little brother, Jeremy, likes to get fanged in his sleep. Maybe we can go and experiment for ourselves." She tempted him.

"No, stop it!" He yelled out.

"At least imagine what her blood tastes like. I sure can." She breathed out.

"I said, STOP!" He yelled out.

Out of nowhere his eye shifted and speed towards her until they ran through the window. Deja pushed Stefan off of her and landed on top of him as he landed hard against the pavement. She soon got off brushing the side of her jeans and looked down at him.

"I am impressed. I give it a.. I don't know, six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing and breaking my fall at the end. It was good, needs a bit more practice, but I say you've stepped up." She admitted to him. Soon Stefan tried to get off the ground and said, "You know, it's all fun and games, Deja, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

Deja rolled my eyes smugly saying, "That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it." He informed me, standing up. She eyed her brother in disbelief.

_Has he forgotten who's the oldest here? He can't tell me what to do and he **knows** it_.

"I take that as a mini challenge." Deja declared.

"Deja, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asked of her, pleadedly.

Deja thought it over for a split second, but shook her head slightly taking a step towards him. "I promised you an eternity of misery, so technically, I'm just keeping my word, brother." She told him as clear as possible.

"Just stay away from Elena." He begged her.

"Where's your ring? Yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours and we all know what that'll mean. Poof, scream and ashes to ashes. Ha-ha, relax. It's right here." She told him, holding up his ring. She placed it in her front pocket before quickly grabbing him by the throat and throwing him against the garage. She sped up to him and warned him before throwing his daylight ring in his face, "You should know _better_ than to think you're stronger than _me._ You lost that fight _ages ago_ when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't even _try_ it again, if I were you. Whoops, I think we woke up Zach. Sorry, Zach."

With that she soon sped off, and her mind was swirling with thoughts of her upcoming plan.

_If it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he'll get._

_We'll see how long it'll take before this version of Katherine of his to come in and make a mess of everything just like 145 years ago. Oh well, enough of her already. I have a tomb to open anyway. Once it's opened, I won't have to deal with these annoying town folk anymore._

_This town will literally go to hell when I'm through with it_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep, it's true. No typos or anything. In this story, Damon Salvatore doesn't exist. Yeah, I'll give you all a minute to cry and take out your rage on someone or something else.

***waits after 2 hours***

Okay, you done?

Good.

Now, this idea's been going through my head for almost a year and I thought, why not? Deja (Sounds like DA-YAH) is obviously the female version of Damon Salvatore. You'll see a lot of similarities so it's not like Damon Salvatore is officially gone per say... he's just... a girl.. XD

Anyway, we'll see how Deja (being the female version of Damon) will affect the storyline plot of TVD. Some things won't change as much as others might. We'll learn more about her as we go and her past and why her and Stefan are at odds. Hope you enjoy the story. More chapters are to come in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A day pass and more people to kill. How many people have died within 2 days? 4? 5? Deja lost count. Right now Deja was taking a stroll through Mystic Falls in broad daylight. She found it a bit humorous how she has gotten away with what townsfolk would call '_murder_', yet nobody was giving her the evil eye for doing it.

They were oblivious of her existence as usual.

She soon walked up to Mystic Falls High school. A smirk formed on her lips a bit as she looked around at all the tasty innocent spoiled little teenagers that are just walking around waiting to get killed and fed on by her one day. Deja soon noticed a few students by name.

**Caroline Forbes**; perky little highschool blonde, everyone's BFF, the drama queen, homecoming queen, descendants of the Forbes.

**Bonnie Benne****tt**; witch, girly girl, has a stuck up attitude, has a crooked lip every time she smile, descendent of the Bennett's.

**Tyler Lockwood**; Bully, tough guy, meanie, descendant of the Lockwood's. (They would be ashamed of him if they lived to see him now.)

**Jeremy Gilbert**; Stoner boy, outcast, always looks high, has adorable cheek bones, seems feisty, descendent from the famous Gilbert's.

And last but certainly not least (well, debatable)

**Elena Gilbert**; Looks exactly like Katherine. Period.

That's honestly all she had on her. Deja didn't really have it in her to go searching high and low for Elena's personality. She really didn't have one. She was just a sad little girl who lost her parents in an accident and constantly blames herself deep down for it. Yeah... not much of a party starter type if you ask her.

Before deciding to leave before anyone could spot her, Deja soon noticed the Lockwood boy picking a fight with Jeremy. She watched in slight amusement from afar.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Lockwood boy stated.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy told him, before shoving the Lockwood wimp.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Lockwood warned him.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened and warned him, before leaving.

_I was right._

_He is feisty._

"Damn, that was like a death threat. Did you hear that?" Lockwood mocked.

_Yes, I'm pretty sure we all heard that._

Deja rolled her eyes and mentally called out for her crow to go and follow Jeremy. She needed to keep a sharp eye on the kid. There was something... special about him. She almost laughed, before speeding off at that thought back to the Boarding house.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled out as I entered sarcastically.

Nobody was here.

Great!

She sighed and plopped down on the couch resting in bliss. After a brief second and getting easily bored, she soon got up and sped upstairs to pick a room.

_Hmm, so many choices to pick._

"Let's see now. Eeenie, meenie, minnie, moe..." Deja started out, before picking out a room that instantly would fit her taste and was a good distance away from Stefan's room. The walls were pitch black and needed some touch of dark purple and lavender on it. The floors were in a light brown color similar to a deserts sand and were hard wooden floors. The bed just had white sheets on it. Deja saw potential in this room, but it was basically screaming for her help to redecorate it. _No worries, I won't be going yet, so I might as well make my temporary room half decent._ She thought. I soon took off my leather jacket and shaded glasses and decided she'll do a little shopping for her clothes later and leaped down on the bed. She sighed in relieve of it being relaxing. She almost had the sudden urge to drift off into sleep from it.

Almost.

Deja eventually got off the bed and went to the bathroom, inside her bedroom. The bathroom was a decent size, the bathtub could have been bigger, but over all it'd have to do. Deja looked in the mirror checking out her hair style and green hair side dye on the right side of her face.

"I _am_ gorgeous. No wonder almost everyone stops to stare at me." She chuckled out seeing as if for the first time why she seemed to appeal to a lot of men. She blew herself a light kiss and left the bathroom and bedroom to go all the way downstairs.

Jokes aside, it was time to get down to business.

But before business could start, she heard somebody enter the house.

"Stefan? Stefan?" The Katherine lookalike called out for him. She was looking in the opposite direction. Deja sped up behind her, so when she turned around, she had no choice but to face her.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." The girl apologized.

_Why did she seem so nervous for? It's not like I going to bite. Yet..._

"You must be Elena. I'm Deja, Stefan's sister." Deja started out, with a very pleasant voice she'd use around company since back in the days. Even back then it was fake just as now. "He didn't tell me he had a sister." Elena started out.

_Gee... I wonder why?_

"Well Stefan's not the one to brag. Please, do come in. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Deja insisted, luring her to come into the house volunteerly. "Wow. This is you living room?" She asked astonished. "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction (only half price really). It's a little kitschy for my taste to be honest with you. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time too. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him inside out." Deja started rambling.

"The last one?" Elena asked confused and curious.

_When will people ever learn it's dangers to ask questions? The answers tend to be much scarier in the end._

"Yeah. You know. Katherine, his girlfriend. Ooh, you two haven't had the awkward exe's conversation yet, haven't you?" I tried to be as oblivious as ever."Nope." Elena answered awkwardly. "Well, ha, opps. Well, I'm sure it'll definitely come up now. Or.. maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on one of those rebounds. And, between us girls, we all know how those relationships end. It's really tragic." She told her.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena noticed. Deja grinned slightly. "I'm a highly pessimistic kind of girl, plus I'm part fatalist. Hello, brother." She started out. He eyed his sister cautiously while glancing down at Elena a few times. The tension in the room almost instantly became thick and it was a good thing Deja didn't need to breathe.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan started out, eyeing Deja still. Deja couldn't help but grin in response. "I know. I should have called, I just. . ." She started to apologize.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! There's no need to apologize. You are more than welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know,I should break out the family photo albums and some good ol fashion home videos next time. But, I have to warn you... He wasn't always such a looker." Deja told her. "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan informed her.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Deja." Elena told Deja. She placed a hand on her chest as if she was touched. Deja smiled softly. "And it was a pleasure meeting you too, Elena." She told her, before gently placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Elena blinked a few times in surprise, but nodded and shrugged it off, before leaving the Boarding house. Deja waved her goodbye as she left.

"Hmm, I guess I was wrong. She's such a great girl. Yep, she's got spunk and some spirit. You, by the way, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital, right?" Deja told him, letting her domineer quickly change back to her normal cocky self.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan stated clearly. "Ouch. But, were you successful? Did the powers of manipulation work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little nifty ticks work right." She reminded him. "How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked her cautiously. Deja curved a smile and teased, "Why? Were you worried, Stefan? Maybe even jealous? Scared we may be doomed to repeat history all over again? Isn't that why you're playing your little game? "Hi, I'm Stefan and I'm a high school human! Nothing freaky about me at all!"?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan informed her. She laughed slightly. "Of course you are. Stop lying to yourself. You and I both know the closest you'll ever gt to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it. Limb by limb." She chuckled out in disbelief of his foolishness.

"What kind of game are you playing, Deja?" He asked her suspicious of her motive. Of course anyone would be, right?

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? It's kinda like playing the guessing game. I know what it is, but you only have.. say.. 10 chances to guess what it is. It's the harder version because.. I'm not giving you any hints." Deja reminded him, before leaving the Boarding house and leave him with his torturous thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jeremy came by again during visiting hours to see Vicki.<p>

He really wanted to know if she was okay.

Taking a deep breath in front of the room, he eventually entered to find Vicki (of course) lying in her bed and Matt by her side. "Hey. How do you feel?" Jeremy asked her genuinely concerned as her brother, Matt. "I'm okay." Vicki informed him. "I. . .I'm gonna. . .I'm gonna grab a coffee. Hey Jer." Matt gave as an excuse to leave the room to them.

"Why are you here?" Vicki asked him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jeremy admitted to her. "Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." Vicki stated. "Well, you're gotta get over that." Jeremy stated in the nicest way possible for her to get over herself already. "Tyler is finally showing some interest." Vicki stated. Jeremy rolled his eyes almost barely feeling enraged almost.

He hated the fact he loved Vicki, but she didn't want anyone to know she was shagging up with him the entire summer.

He hated being some dirty little secret of hers that she doesn't want others to know of.

He hated how Tyler was her cover up, letting people believe she actually was with him but really... deep down... she was in denial.

Truth to self, she actually shared the same feelings for Jeremy as he did for her.

She was just too afraid to admit it.

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No." Jeremy informed her again on how Tyler didn't give a crap about her."It's not cool for people to know. Okay? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena will freak." Vicki reminded him again why they couldn't be together.

At this point he hated her using the same excuse over again. Granted she's 19, but they're only like what?...4 years apart from each other? And she's making it sound like it's 10 years away...

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one that found you." Jeremy soon told her. Vicki looked at Jeremy surprised. "You are?" She asked him, almost as if she wasn't certain but then again... why would Jeremy Gilbert lie? Especially to her? "Yeah, I carried you out of the woods." Jeremy answered her.

"Thank you." Vicki soon confessed. "Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy shrugged off as if it weren't a big deal at all.

A squeak came out from the hospital window catching both Jeremy and Vicki's attention. He was squeaking non-stop getting Jeremy irritated. "Um... who opened the window?" Vicki asked out to no one in particular. Jeremy wasn't sure who or what opened the door. He left Vicki's side and quickly went to close and lock the window. The mysterious black crow who caused the squeaks, took a step back as the window got locked, but started to peck his beak against it hard like it wanted to break the window. Jeremy looked at the bird oddly thinking he may have seen the crow before, but then again all animals look-alike so he probably as mistaken. The drown down the taping sound the crow's beak was creating, Jeremy pulled the curtain strings down so they wouldn't see the creepy bird anymore. He soon went back over to Vicki with only one thing on his mind.

_That was one bizarre bird ._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Town square during night-time, Elena was lighting up candles to watch the 145 year old comet pass by tonight.<p>

Don't judge, Bonnie got her into this.

After lighting up one candle, she looked up to see Stefan. She hadn't seen him since they last met at the Boarding house this yesterday's afternoon, which was almost less than 24 hours ago to say the least.

"Thank you. Hi." Stefan starts out, thanking a random person who lit up his candle and bid his hello to Elena.

"Hi." Elena started out as well. Not knowing what else to say, Stefan decided to break the ice on this one. "You know, that comet. . .it's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Stefan started the conversation. "Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." Elena told him. "I think it's just a ball of. . .ice and snow, trapped on a path it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself." Stefan admitted. "You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." Elena took notice. "Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?' Stefan informed her.

"You didn't tell me that you had a sister." Elena soon pitched out loud.

"We're not close. It's, uh. . .it's complicated." Stefan said almost honestly. As weird as it sounded, the relationship Stefan had with his sister was complicated to the point of it being dysfunctional, especially after becoming vampires. Thinking of it briefly now, even as humans Stefan just had a weird vibe like relationship with his sister. The only difference was, at least then they were always there for each other, cared for each other and never wanted to KILL each other... now... well... you know...

"Always. She told me about ex, Katherine." Elena soon continued, once Stefan's train of thoughts quickly came and vanished away. "What did she say?" Stefan asked, hoping his sister didn't screw him over this time. "That she broke your heart." Elena stated. "That was a long time ago." Stefan informed her, honestly. 145 long years ago though, but he knew he couldn't even think of telling her that.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." Elena stated.

"Elena. . ." Stefan said feeling almost helpless that their conversation has turned towards this direction for the worst. All he wanted to do was apologize to her for yesterday and talk. All he wanted to do was talk to her, not argue with her.

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated sibling? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to contemplate dating, double-check. It's okay. We met, and talked, and it was epic, but. . .then the sun came up and reality set in. So. . ." Elena trailed off before blowing out her candle, leaving Stefan alone in the dust.

* * *

><p>At the Grill, all eyes were on Deja as she ordered herself (really compelled) a few drinks.<p>

_Wait. **When I walk in the Grill, all eyes are on me?** I swear to god, there's a song written in there somewhere?_

As the Grill grew darker outside, Jeremy came by to talk to the girl Deja bit a while back.

What was it again? Villi? Vicki? Like she cared?

What Deja didn't understand is why she'd roll her eyes and feel like throwing up every time Jeremy tried to make a move on that girl. She was obviously the trashy type. She may want a guy like him, but he can do almost a 100 times better than that chick. But Deja guessed love is blind (if you can even call it that) after all.

Soon Vicki turned to see Deja at the booth while cleaning a few tables and walked over at her with a look of recognition.

"I know you." She whispered out.

"That's unfortunate." Deja stated out.

"Um. . .I don't. . .I don't know how, but. . .your face. Excuse me. Sorry." Vicki started out, before walking away. _I guess Stefan really lacks in the whole "manipulation process". You'd think he'd be good at it by now, but of course he's the weakest link. If you gotta do something, do it yourself._ Deja soon walked off and went to the girls bathroom quickly where Vicki walked off to. When she quickly looked behind herself, Deja shifted and lounged for her causing her to scream. Luckily Deja got to her, before she could say as much of a sound to alarm anyone else.

* * *

><p>After a lot of struggling and kicking, they finally got up to the roof of the Grill. Vicki slipped out of Deja's grasp and screamed again causing Deja stress to try to shut her off. It made her wonder why she wasn't even thinking of snapping this girls neck right now?<p>

"You seriously, need to stop screaming like a little bitch." Deja whispered harshly to her. "No, please, stop. Don't..." She cried out. "Shh, I got you. You're not gonna die. Yet." Deja muttered to myself the end.

"No! No!" She almost yelled out.

_Well she couldn't possibly have heard me!_

"I'm not gonna drop you, okay?" Deja informed her. They soon saw Stefan super jump up to the roof near them. Deja looked over at him almost surprised. "Not bad. Have you been eating the smaller white bunnies?" She asked him, knowing they were more energetic.

"Let her go." He demanded Deja.

_**How** many times do I have to tell him. He **can't** tell me what to **do**!_

"Really? Okay, psh, fine!" Deja stated, ready to let her fall.

"No!"

"No, no, no!" Was all she could hear from both of them. Honestly it was kind of annoying her. "Ugh, relax." Deja stated. "What's happening?" Vicki asked clearly confused.

Poor girl... oh well...

"I don't really need her dead. But you might." Deja told Stefan then asked Vicki, "What attacked you in the wood on the night of the Bonfire?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki suggested. Deja shook my head at the dumb cover up. "Are you sure? Think. Think about it. Really hard. What attacked you the other night, Vicki?" Deja slightly compelled her to break the last compulsion.

"A-A vampire." Vicki finally admitted.

"Good, now who did this to you?" Deja asked her.

"You did!" She stated.

"Aah! Wrong!" Deja imitated a wrong buzzer sound.

"Don't." Stefan pleaded knowing what was about to happen.

"It was Stefan." Deja compelled her to believe.

"Don't." Stefan repeated, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Come here. Stefan Salvatore did this to. He's a vampire. A vicious murderous cold-blooded monster. And don't repeat!" She demanded her, knowing how much it annoys her when everyone repeats what they're compelled to do or believe for some unknown godforsaken reason.

"Please, Deja. Please, don't do this." Stefan begged his sister almost. "If you couldn't fix it before, there's no way you can fix it now. But who knows. Maybe you might improvise." Deja told him, before ripping Vicki's stitches off and practically throwing her to him.

"Ah, your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that though. It's really simple and easy to switch just like that. Human blood. That's what gives you that power." She persuaded him.

"No!" Vicki yelled out fearing for her life.

"You have two choices, which isn't really an option. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run screaming vampire through town square until somebody believes her and burns our house to the ground." Deja told him.

"That's what this is about? You came to expose me?" Stefan started out almost in disbelief. "Hell, No, Stefan! I want you to remember who you are!" Deja stated out, getting impatient and frustrated with him. "Why? So what, I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be siblings again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you." Stefan told me.

Deja thought all of it over. Even without humanity, way deep down she knew it'd feel wrong to agree to that. She scoffed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah. Huh? Wow. Come on here, sweetheart." She called over to Vicki.

"No!" Vicki repeated.

_I'm getting really tired of her screaming._

"It's okay, you little...okay." Deja calmly censored herself and whispered something into her ear with a compelling voice. She soon appeared fine. She eventually became fine and forgot the whole thing and left the scenery.

"You know? It feels good to be home. I think I might stay for a while. This town could use a bit of a serious wake-up call, don't you think?" Deja started out, taking in a breath of fresh air.

"What are you up to, Deja?" Stefan asked, getting very impatient with her.

"Well, bro, that's for me to know and you to... dot, dot, dot up to number 100. Give Elena my best. Catch you home." Deja said, before dropping down the roof with ease as if jumping off and elevator shaft. As she continued to walk, she caught sight of the blonde she caught giving her a look the other day. She smirked slightly deciding to approach her.

_Mystic Falls is a small town with so little to do._

_So, I figured why not?_

_After all, I'm sure I'd enjoy messing around with my new little toy if she's that easy._

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for today. I may look back tomorrow or so just to add a few things. Next chapter will come out eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wake up in the morning seeing Caroline trying to sneak away..._

Deja smirked at the thought of it. Apparently she was right last night, that the blonde was easy. Deja didn't need to use compelling in order to gain Caroline's trust. Weirdly enough she even found her attractive, despite liking boys and wanted to try her out. Of course Deja didn't mind. She loved doing experiments ever since she became a vampire and became highly sexual. She actually liked both sex, but was more on the straight side and liked men better nonetheless. After last night, Deja of course toyed around with her and fed off her until she became unconscious. Deja didn't want her dead yet.

_No, maybe later... but she's useful for now.._

"Good morning." Deja said after getting up from the bed and standing behind her while she was facing her bedroom door. "Please... Don't!" Caroline begged her. She was confused but very scared at the same time. She wasn't sure what she saw last night, but she knew for a fact Deja was dangerous and needed to be as _far_ away from her as possible. "Oh, don't do that. Ah, ah, ah." Deja informed her waving her finger side to side briefly as Caroline distanced herself away from her and picked up a lamp. As expected she swung the lamp hard over at Deja. For a second there, she could have sworn her head was turned like in those cartoons where you can actually see your own back, but found that impossible since Caroline was only a mere human and not even as strong enough to pull that off.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" Caroline yelled and pleaded out. "Now, **_this_** could have gone a _completely_ different way." I stated, finally snapping out of my train of thoughts to glance at her. As if she thought it was even the slightest bit logical, she threw a pillow covered with her own blood at me. I caught it as it was inches away from my face and my eyes shifted. "You shouldn't have done that." I told her as she stared at my face in horror. Giving in, I sped fast over to her and bit her as she screamed. After a few seconds I stopped and compelled her. "Shut up already! You're so annoying." I demanded her. As if automatic she sat on the bed quietly with fear and horror in her eyes. I ignored it and satisfied my own needs by continuing to drink. Once I felt good enough, I fed her my own blood to heal her and compelled her to forget and not be afraid of me. Once that was done, I made sure she got dressed and covered up those bit marks on her neck that would take a while to heal since they've been there since last night.

* * *

><p>Behind the school, Jeremy was hanging around some stoners until they left. By the time they left, Vicki showed up looking slightly cheery.<p>

"I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." Vicki informed Jeremy. He wondered why. "You and Tyler have fun." He told her. Vicki frowned slightly.

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go." Vicki insisted. "You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait... everyone already knows." Jeremy reminded her of how much she has used that excuse to blow him over. "Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." Vicki stated as if that was the answer and just forget all that she had put him through for months.

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Jeremy asked her, wanting to know the truth. Vicki narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Screw you." She said, before walking off.

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Jeremy stated, but she had already left or rejected his offer. Jeremy sighed and once again saw the annoying and creepy bird squawk not too far from him. He looked at the bird as if he was going mad.

"What do you want from me?" He muttered quietly to himself, knowing if he actually said it out loud to the bird, everyone would give him a weird look for doing so. The bird continued to squawk and came close to him. It did nothing to Jeremy or harmed him in anyway. It just annoyed him to death. Jeremy sighed finally deciding to walk off. "Fly home, crow. Leave me alone." He muttered low to himself, but was pretty certain the bird would hear it if it even understood english.

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie said in surprise as she saw Elena come up to her in her cheerleader practice uniform. "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena stated.<p>

"I am?" Bonnie asked, seeing as she never agreed to coming over for dinner at all today.

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance." Elena stated. "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Bonnie quickly switched off the topic. "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena stated firmly. "Fine. I'll go." Bonnie gave up.

"Good." Elena remarked feeling proud of her achievement. Now all she had to do was make sure Bonnie would like Stefan and accept him.

Almost an hour passed and the rest of the cheerleading squad came over to practice. After a good 10 minutes of waiting all together, Bonnie snapped. "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked no one in particular. "I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said in return, knowing both of them knew very well that Caroline Forbes has never been tardy before in her life. "I'll try her again." Bonnie sighed, pulling out her phone for what felt like the 200th time. Elena glanced around the yard until she saw a blue car drive down with a familiar looking raven haired and blonde up front. The blonde turned her head to the side and kissed the redhead.

Both were female.

"Uh..." Elena unknowingly let out, not knowing how to process the scenery of her friend practically making out with her almost boyfriend's sister.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery girl Caroline blabbed constantly about from the Grill." Bonnie stated, when she finally noticed the two. "That's not a mystery girl. That's Deja Salvatore." Elena stated, still in shock on what was going on.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked out in shock, not knowing Stefan had any siblings to begin with. Caroline soon existed the car and waved bye slightly to Deja before walking up to her cheerleading squad towards her place mat. "I got the other Salvatore. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right. Let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8**.** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8**.** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay? Keep going! Okay. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8**.** 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5,6 ,7, 8**.**" Caroline instructed the girls, as Elena took a sit down away from the others to watch.

* * *

><p>After dropping Caroline off to cheer practice, Deja stuck around to watch the other hormonal teenagers pounce around ridiculously to Caroline's demand. Once that was done, She drove off back to the Boarding house. She may have done a little bit of shopping before heading for the Boarding house. Just simple stuff like paint, a carpet, sheets, and a few clothing, jewels and accessories into her closet.<p>

Not that much right? Pretty simple...

Once that was done, she only had only but so little minutes to break her brother's privacy. That being said she spent her time in his room reading up on his latest journal. She could only imagine this turning into a screen play one day due to its dark setting and tone. It was no questioning why he'd board constantly.

Soon Stefan entered the room by the time she got to page 6. She was lucky enough to go past page 4, which seemed disturbing and too TMI if you asked her. "So how were the tryouts? Did you make the team? How very Emerson you are, they way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Deja started out, causing Stefan to rip the diary out of her hands. She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Personally I like Dickinson better, but to each its own." She added.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her.

"Well... okay, no more jokes. No more excuses... I come to apologize. True story. You see, I've been doing some thinking, some _soul_ searching, and... I want us to start over. We _need_ to put the past behind us and move on. It wasn't my fault. And it wasn't your fault. No one is to blame here. You're my little brother and as your older sister I want nothing but the best for you. If you want to live a normal, happy, fake, human life, then I want that for you. And who knows? Maybe one day.. I can do it, too. I can learn to be a non-living _living_ person, if you help me. Maybe there's actually hope for both of us." Deja told Stefan with much sincerity and a straight face.

Stefan stood quiet giving her a 'really?' look. Deja was able to keep the straight face on for so long, until she realized how stupid she had sounded and laughed at her fake speech.

Stefan sighed. "You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Deja." He informed his sister.

"Of course it doesn't. You don't think I know that? Anyway moving on to today's subject... I saw Elena today, BTW. Oh and in case you didn't get he abbreviation it means 'By the way'. She was at cheerleading practicing looking so perky in her little shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go as near as a yard away from her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and stuck up attitude. I think you may know her. Oh that reminds me, I got to go. Text Lango: G2G, BTW. I have a date. Sweaty plums and stuff, you know. Wish me luck and 18 tear." Deja said, before leaving the bedroom to Stefan.

* * *

><p>It was night-time and Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were having dinner together. At first it was awkward, but Bonnie and Stefan talked briefly towards each other. So far, Bonnie seemed to like Stefan a bit. The doorbell rang and Elena got up to answer wondering who would be at their door at this hour. Opening the door appeared a perky blonde.<p>

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline stated. Behind her stood Deja Salvatore, dressed in skinny jeans, a blue floral top and a black leather jacket on top.

"Oh." Elena said, even though she sorta tuned Caroline out as she looked over at Deja. From their first interaction, Elena liked Deja, but found her quite odd as well. She assumed since Stefan is also a bit odd at some lengths that maybe it ran it the family, but after seeing her performance with Caroline this afternoon... she wasn't so sure. Right now Deja was debatable. Elena wasn't sure whether to trust her or not. And this is coming from the person whose good at judging character.

"Hope you don't mind us." Deja said to Elena. Elena wasn't sure if it was for their surprise visit or their relationship status, but she kept quiet either way. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his sister, trying to restrain himself._ Why, why did Deja have to ruin **everything** good in my life? _"Waiting for Elena to invite me in, of course." Deja stated.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started out, until Stefan cut her off.

"No, no, no. She can't, uh... can't stay. Can you, Deja?" Stefan tried to persuade his sister otherwise to over think her decision. The last thing he wanted was for Deja to be able to have full access in Elena's house and kill her in her sleep one day.

"Get in here." Caroline stated firmly.

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan did his last attempt to convince Elena to not invite his sister in. But sadly Elena didn't take the hint.

"It's fine. Just come on in." She told Deja. Deja stopped herself from smirking deviously and made her way inside the house giving Stefan a look.

"You have such a beautiful home, Elena. It's much better than others in catalogues." Deja complimented her. "Thank you." Elena accepted the sweet compliment, while Stefan was screaming internally which was unknown to anyone else behaves.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour passed and they all sat in the living room. Stefan next to Elena. Bonnie on a separate chair. And Deja sitting in an arm-chair with Caroline sitting next to her on top of the armchair. "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on his team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said.<p>

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit around and wait for life to come to you. You have to go for it." Deja stated. "Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline sighed slightly frustrated. She wanted everything to be perfect. Like A+ Perfect.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie insisted. "I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline stated, not giving Elena a chance to voice out her own opinion and fate in this.

"You know, you don't strike me as the cheerleading type, Elena." Deja started out. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline stated.

_God this girl is shallow.._ Deja couldn't help but think and tried not to rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die. To the point of it just being... us." Deja told Elena, while glancing over at Stefan who nearly glared at him.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Deja." He hinted to his sister to shut up. She got the hint, but didn't listen. He couldn't tell her what to do...

"Oh, you know what? You're so right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring **_her_** up. Mmm." Deja slipped out purposely while humming by the end. It was only a matter of time until hell broke out between Stefan and Elena. After all, it wasn't going to work. She's a curious kitten and he's a blocked hard seagull who doesn't want to open up and tell her the truth.

It would _never_ work out, aside from the fact she's human and he's not.

* * *

><p>Hours later Deja left to go help Elena in the kitchen.<p>

"One more." Deja stated, holding out one more dish plate for her. "Oh, thank you." Elena told her. Deja grinned softly and picked up a glass to hand her, but it somehow slipped. She quickly caught it up with a bit of vampire quickness before the glass could shatter. "Nice save." Elena almost chuckled out in amazement of her reflexes.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in such a long time." Deja told her. "Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked her, thought she probably knew the answer to it already. Deja didn't say anything, but nodded her head. "How did she die?" Elena asked her with wonder.

"In a fire. It was tragic." Deja told her, looking slightly dazed at the thought. "Recently?" Elena asked her. "It seems like it was yesterday." Deja stated. Elena stayed quiet for a bit until she asked her, "What was she like?"

Deja thought it over slightly comparing her to Elena. "She was beautiful. A _lot_ like _you_ in that department. She was very.. complicated and selfish and.. sometimes not so kind. But very sexy and seductive always." Deja described Katherine to her.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked her, raising an eyebrow slightly. She figured since Deja was dating Caroline that maybe she liked girls. Deja smirked slightly.

"Touche_'_. But you'll have to ask Stefan. His answer might differ from mine. And, I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Deja informed Elena.

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked her. "I saw you at cheerleading practice. You looked miserable." Deja stated. "You saw that?" Elena asked the obvious. "Anyone with a brain could have seen it. Am I wrong?" Deja wondered.

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena informed Deja. "So, don't do it. It's simple. Quit it, move on... problem solved Ta-da!" Deja slightly cheered at the end with fake enthusiasm. "Some things could matter again." Elena stated. "Maybe. But... it seems kinda unrealistic to me." Deja stated.

"I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena told her. Deja looked over at her slightly, but quickly looked away now knowing what else to say. Eventually, Bonnie came into the kitchen volunteering to help. As she helped Elena, Deja went back into the living room catching Caroline and Stefan talking.

"What you two crazy kids up to?" Deja asked out, keeping her suspicion hidden.

_Why must my brother try to conspire against me? Doesn't he know by now I'm all about conspiracy?_

"I was complimenting on her scarf." Stefan told her.

_Well, at least he's not trying to hide it. That would have made him look even stupider._

"I see... Hey, you know I think Elena and Bonnie need some help in the kitchen. Why don't you go see if they need any?" Deja didn't suggest but requested from Caroline.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline asked rhetorically.

"For me?" Deja slightly pouted her lips. "Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline rejected the offer once again.

_Bitch, please stop acting like you have free will in this relationship!_

"Go see if Elena and Bonnie need help in the kitchen. _Now_." Deja compelled, getting impatient with the blonde.

Caroline looked dazed for a moment until she said, "You know what? I'm going to see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." before getting up to leave. Deja smirked at her. "That's my girl." She cheered slightly. After she left, Deja turned to looked over at Stefan.

"They're people, Deja. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want." Stefan lectured his sister.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be and they'll do whatever I tell them to do." Deja shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Stefan nodded his head slightly. "All right you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan stated firmly.

Deja started to laugh slowly. "Oh, well.. that's no longer a problem. Because... I've been invited in. So I can come back tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that or the next day after that and do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because there's _no_ way you can stop me." Deja informed him, before leaving her brother with those last words running through his head.

* * *

><p>The next day came by fast and went straight towards night-time. Elena quit her cheerleading team, Stefan played football, Tyler got into another hissy fight with Jeremy and Deja tried avoiding Caroline all day. Finally she caught sight of Elena and sped up to her. She unknowing turned around in shock.<p>

"You scared me. What are you doing here?" Elena asked her.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." Deja answered honestly.

"And why is that?" Elena asked her. "She talks more than I can listen. I need a vacation from that." Deja stated.

"That could be a sign." Elena stated.

"Yeah and she's awfully young." Deja stated. "Not all that younger than you are." Elena stated. Deja seemed young and in her teens, but she wasn't going to their school, which was the only school in town. She figured maybe Deja was a year or so older than all of them and was in college or something.

"I don't see it going towards the bigger picture of her wearing a puffy white dress. I think she'd drive me crazy." Deja stated for sure. "Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Elena informed Deja that Caroline wasn't all that bad. "Dully noted. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. I wouldn't do that unless it was intended." Deja informed Elena. "I'm sure you wouldn't. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Elena noticed.

"You're so right, I do have other intentions. And so do you." Deja informed her. "Really?" Elena asked, wondering what her secret intention was that even she didn't know it herself.

"Yep. I see them. You want me." Deja smirked slightly giving her a look.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked, taken back.

"I get to you somehow. You're drawn to me. You think of me even if you don't want to. I bet you've even _dreamed_ of me..." Deja smiled cockily, "And right now... You want to kiss me."

Deja took a step forward and out of nowhere, Elena slapped her. Deja kept her head to the side to hear her.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're playing here with Stefan, but I don't want to be part of it. I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am _not_ Katherine." Elena informed her firmly, before walking off. Deja watched her walk away with a satisfying look on her face.

_She did it._

_She actually passed the test._

_Maybe she isn't like Katherine much after all._

_But she certainly has her fire._

Deja thought in her mind as she sped away from the scene.

* * *

><p>The game was officially over and Deja leaned against a wall as she watched her brother interact with a human. When they were done chatting and the random boy left, Deja slowly clapped her hands.<p>

"Isn't this nice? Stefan joined the team AND makes a friend. It's all 'Stefan, Stefan he's are man, if he can't beat'em no one can! rah, rah, go team yeah!'" Deja mocked out a cheer.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan stated, not wanting to deal with his sister for today.

"I have to say, I liked the nifty necklace Elena was wearing today. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? Oh well... I may not be able to get to her, but I can get her in other ways or maybe just... eat her." Deja started out.

"You're not going to hurt her." Stefan stated.

"Says who?" Deja wondered.

"Says me. Because deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for her. I was worried you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have become the monster you pretend to be." Stefan said in a beat.

"Who's pretending?" Deja wondered with a smug look.

"Then kill me." Stefan said, letting his arm fly open as if he wanted her to come at him. Deja stared at him in disbelief.

"Well.. as tempting as that sounds..." Deja purposely trailed off.

"It's not. You've had lifetimes to do it, yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years, Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my sister, is your humanity." Stefan informed Deja on her own fault she seemed to have missed.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Couch Tanner came out at the most inconvenient time.

"If that's my humanity... then what the hell is this?" Deja wondered, before her eyes shifted and she sped toward Mr. Tanner biting violently into his neck. "No!" Stefan called out, but didn't do anything to stop her.

"AHH!" The Couch screamed out in horror, but Deja tuned him out. He soon let his dead body drop to the floor, licking her lips of the blood around her mouth.

"Any damn time, any damn place, any freaking one." Deja informed her brother, before speeding away from the scene to wash her face, leaving Stefan with more doubt on his sister, thinking maybe he was wrong and that she was a monster after all.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up, Deja decided to go for a short walk around the bleachers before heading home just to let her thoughts leave her twisted head. As she was walking near the bleachers, She saw Vicki Donovan. Seeing the direction she was going, Deja sped up to her and grabbed her by the neck.<p>

"Wha-?!" Vicki almost yelled out loud, until Deja hushed her. "Shut up, don't make a sound. Go home, Vicki. Now." Deja compelled her. Vicki hesitated slightly, but eventually left to go towards a different direction, probably to get a ride home by the parking lot.

Deja honestly didn't care. She turned her head and continued walking near the direction Vicki was going and spotted Jeremy sitting on the bleachers by himself. In front of him was Deja's pet crow. It stood in front of him dead silent and he made no movement to scare it off. He was wrapped up in his own little world in his head and could careless about the bird. Deja saw the opportunity and walked up to the bleachers and stood at his left side a good distance away.

Jeremy looked up at her, his expression was hard to describe.

"Hi." Deja started out.

"Hi." Jeremy hesitated, but soon said. He hid his right hand, which was probably bruised from his fight with Tyler earlier. "I see you have my bird." Deja started out. "Your bird?" Jeremy asked out in disbelief.

"Yeah, her name's Kat. She's the only animal companion I have. But she loves being a stubborn bitch and leaving me all the time. I apologize if she caused any ruckus towards you. She can be... fairly attached to certain people." Deja stated to Jeremy. "Yeah, well..." Jeremy trailed off.

"I'm Deja, by the way." Deja told him holding out a hand to him. Jeremy looked at it than back up at her with slight curiosity.

"I'm Jeremy." He said, shaking her hand.

"Jeremy. You don't mind me sitting here with you, right? I've had a long day and... need to clear a few things in my mind." She told him. "Yeah, sure no problem. I'm doing the same thing too." Jeremy stated. "I see." Deja said, with a soft friendly smirk. Jeremy grinned softly back at her. As they were both clearing their minds, they couldn't help but talk to each other briefly. Deja told him a bit about herself, and Jeremy told her about his fight with Tyler. And unknowingly, they started to become even more and more comfortable with each other and ended up talking the rest of that night.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked the new chapter. See you again, when/if I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder was rumbling outside causing Elena to wake up. Seeing it was just the wind blowing against her window she decided to go back to sleep, until she heard creaking footsteps downstairs. Feeling curious and alert, she swiftly placed her slippers on and quietly walked out of her room.

"Hello? Jeremy? Hello?" Elena called out.

As she descended down the steps, she paused briefly thinking she saw a shadow move by downstairs. Once she got all the way down, she tried turning on the lights, but the power was out. Oddly enough she saw the tv was on. It was in black and white and had a bad satellite reception causing it to look like some weird television out of a horror movie. It was on the News channel.

_"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Elena Gilbert. Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent deaths."_ Reported Logan Fell from the tv out of the Channel News network channel.

Elena was confused and feeling scared, she quickly turned around and spotted a shadow that disappeared in a blink of an eye. Feeling that somebody was watching her, she left the living room and ran back upstairs into her room. Before she could reach her room, she heard a swoosh sound go by, causing her to let out a yelp and run back downstairs. She ran towards the kitchen to the back way for the exist, but found a dark looking figure there.

"You know what's next." A voice said out.

Elena let out a shriek as she ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen and towards the front door, where the figure appearing to be Deja sped over to her and sucked the life out of her.

"AHH!" Elena screamed out as her life was immediately draining before her eyes. Then Deja let Elena's lifeless body drop to the ground as she smirked in glee with Elena's blood smeared all over her mouth like a psychopath.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Stefan gasped out on his bed.<p>

It was all a dream.

Really more like a nightmare.

"Oh good you're up. I was getting bored." Stefan heard Deja's voice ring out. Deja was in his room playing with her jewelry. "Bad dream? Do you know how easy it is to get in your head now? You need more blood. Human blood. They'll play an important role in your strength field. Football reference. Too soon? Opps." Deja paused briefly, hearing the irony in her choice of words before grinning.

Stefan had gotten up and picked up a knife, throwing it in Deja's direction while she was off guard. However, it landed in her stomach near the rib cage. Despite that fact, she didn't flinch from the sudden strike and sighed softly before pulling it out effortlessly. "Okay, I deserved that. But I wanted to be the first to tell you the good news. They caught the culprit. You know the animal responsible for your coach and everyone else's death. Isn't that exciting?" Deja said with fake cheeriness in her voice again. Stefan looked at her confused and suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her. "It was some mountain lion. A really big one too. It attacked a hunter this morning. It made the headlines too. "Deadly beast finally captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."" Deja quoted the headlines.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked her, seeing no reason for her to stay in town and do so.

"Why? Oh, no reason really. I just decided to stay here for a little while. And I'm having so much fun with you and Elena... why would I leave?" Deja stated, while a soft grin.

"Can't touch her now." Stefan reminded her.

"Well, the vervain just keeps me out of her head. There are other ways I could get to her. Believe it or not, Stefan, but some people don't need persuasion for me to have them. Some just can't resist my good looks, charm, style, personality, and my, surprisingly, unflinching ability to listen to both Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber." Deja stated, as she walked over to Stefan twirling the knife he had stabbed her with moments ago between her finger tips. Eyeing him slightly, she quickly stabbed him with force that effected him visibly and badly. Deja watched him carefully with no pity in her eyes.

"This is Chanel. Dick move." Deja informed him of her designer T-shirt in black, that he didn't hesitate on ruining by stabbing her earlier, before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Deja was at Caroline's house, helping her pick out an outfit for some formal affair. Of course, she just had to bring Deja along for the ride.<p>

"Ugh, god no. No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Deja informed Caroline, as she was reading... let me rephrase that... skimming through a Twilight novel.

"I don't like blue." Caroline stated.

"Oh come on, how can you not like blue? I do. It brings out your eyes perfectly. And if I'm going to be your date..." Deja started out, but Caroline cut her off. "You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there, and she's a proud gun owner." Caroline informed her. _As if I was scared of her mom..._ Deja rolled her eyes at the thought.

"But I went through so much to make sure this party wouldn't get cancelled. I have to be there. Please take me." Deja asked her in a compelling voice.

"You should come to the founder's party with me." Caroline immediately suggested after getting compelled.

"Not if you're wearing that tacky mess. And what's up with this Bella girl? Shes got Edward so whipped. It's ridiculous!" Deja started out in disbelief that this was considered literature. _Robinson Crusoe_, _Gulliver's Travels_, _The Great Gatsby_, _Anna Karenina_,_ The Woman in White_.. now _these_ were actually **good** literature. This novel seems to be a short story written by a sexually frustrated 40-year-old female virgin, which was taken and later dragged out into a novel.

"You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't." Caroline informed her. Deja's eyes widened slightly. There was more than one of these books? And America was okay with it? What has become of this world when it comes to reading...?!

"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it. Edgar and King are one of my top 5 too." Deja stated.

"How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked her. For asking such a dumb question like that, Deja would have gladly bitch smacked Caroline to death for her stupidity. However, she still needed her alive.

"Because, Blondie, I live in the real world, where vampire's burn in the sun." Deja simply stated.

"Yeah, but you go in the sun." Caroline reminded her.

"Long story. Just know I have a ring and it protects me." Deja stated, without glancing at Caroline as she shone her ring slightly.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Caroline wondered as she looked over the bites.

_Keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive, keep her alive..._ Deja thought repeatedly through her mind as she clutched the novel tightly.

Damn it, she wanted to slap Caroline around so hard for being ridiculous enough to ask those type of questions. But she knew since she was a vampire, her slap to a human may either snap their neck like a toothpick killing her instantly, or place them into a coma. Either way she wasn't trying to risk it.

"It's a bit more complicated than that. You see, you'd have to drink my blood, then die, then come back and drink a human's blood... it's a whole food chains cycle with vampires included really. This book has it all wrong to a T." Deja stated, before throwing the novel aside as Caroline jumped into the bed and ended up kissing Deja who responded quick to the kiss. Deja rolled on top of Caroline, laying her flat on her back and pulled away to look down at her.

"You can be very sweet when you want to be." Caroline told Deja with a soft grin.

"Yes, I can be." Deja agreed with a smile that appeared sweet and loving.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked her in wonder.

"Mm-Hmm. Of course my little angel, but not right away." Deja informed her. "Why not?" Caroline asked her, confused. "Because I need you to do something for me." Deja stated.

"Anything." Caroline stated.

"How good are you at getting this cute little nose where it doesn't belong?" Deja asked.

"Oh, I'm excellent." Caroline said with a devious smile. If Deja didn't know any better she could have sworn the more Caroline was around her, the more devious she became.

"Good. That's good." Deja said, before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Everything was falling quite nicely in place.

* * *

><p>After Deja left to go home, Caroline went to go hang out and chat with her good friend Bonnie.<p>

"You're taking Deja to the Founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked her, remembering they did make a deal to go together as a group.

"Go with Elena." Caroline suggested her.

"She's asking Stefan." Bonnie informed her.

"Okay, go by yourself." Caroline shrugged.

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Deja?" Bonnie wondered. "And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline asked, not seeing what her mother had anything to do with her relationship status with Deja.

"She's that older sexy danger gal, who secretly loves to experiment." Bonnie stated.

"Older sexy danger gal? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline teased her.

"No more witch jokes, okay? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction freaked me out." Bonnie stated, trying to get the images out of her head. _8, 14, 22..._

"Okay. And Deja's not dangerous. You know, she has a lot of issues with her brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama." Caroline stated to defend Deja against her friend's opinions on him.

"Like...?" Bonnie asked out.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline stated, feeling uncomfortable talking about Deja behind her back.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked rhetorically finding it impossible for the blonde.

"Okay. But can't tell Elena." Caroline informed Bonnie, before spilling.

x

A few hours passed and Bonnie was with Elena chatting with her.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena demanded, seeing as her friend had something to say.

"Okay, but it'll have to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Deja that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie started out.

"Uh-Huh." Elena started out, not knowing what her friend could say about him.

"Do you know what happened to their ex girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"I know they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena stated.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Deja. And that drove Stefan mad that he lost to his sister, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. Filled her head with lies. All these lies until it worked, and she turned against Deja." Bonnie told Elena.

Elena thought over the story and found it didn't really add up. "That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Deja's." Elena said.

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie stated. "Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena stated, looking over at the mirror and pressing her dress to her body to check out her appearance.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie informed her friend. "Stefan is none of those things." Elena stated.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked. Elena stood quiet thinking it over. She had a point. How _did_ she know?

* * *

><p>Deja was at the boarding house, reading away a newspaper, while briefly looking over Stefan's supposed homework.<p>

So far nothing was as interesting as the coupons in the newspaper. Dare she admits it, Deja liked coupons, even though she didn't need to use it since her family heritance made her appear rich and she could just compel anyone to give her things for free without charge. But she still liked them.

"I didn't know you were here." Her nephew Zach stated, when he entered the room of the living room and spotted her.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just going through the daily paper. And Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down over the last century. Why he even wants to go to High school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went to Ivy League school. Havard, I understood. Well, actually no. Even back then as of now I still don't understand. Alright purge, get it out. I know something's on your mind today." Deja told him, getting up from the arm-chair, placing the newspaper on the table across and slowly approaching him.

"Why are you here, Deja?" Zach asked her. It almost sounded like a demand...

Deja smirked coyly. "To spend some time with you, Zach. Family is very important to me." She stated.

"No, it's not. I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach tested her. Deja silently laughed slightly, before speeding over to Zach and pinning him hard against a wall by his throat, nearly choking him.

"You may be my nephew, but you are in _no_ position to question me." Deja informed him.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach choked out.

"This is not upset, Zach. You'll know when the time is right what upset really looks like." Deja practically threatened him.

Soon Stefan entered the room with a concerned board face as usual. "What's going on?" He asked, as soon as Deja dropped Zach down to his knees. "Geez, will you get off my case already. I'm just having a bonding moment with our nephew. Some family quality time. Well, quality times done, so if you excuse me..." Deja stated, before picking up a bottle of scotch and leaving the room.

Once Deja appeared to be out of earshot, Stefan thought it'd be okay to talk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stefan soon asked Zach, as he got to his feet.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you can see that?" Zach asked his vampire uncle. "I see it. All right, Zach. I see it." Stefan informed him.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach asked him. "I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. That's the only way I can stop her, and I can't do that." Stefan told Zach.

"The vervain could weaken her if she ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand." Zach brainstormed out loud.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Deja saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena. What?" Stefan said, and asked when he saw the look his nephew gave him. Zach gestured him to follow him out of the living room, towards the kitchen, to the basement all the way to the cellar to a secret passage door, that lead them to a room full of fresh vervain getting growed.

"You've been growing it." Stefan stated the obvious in surprise at Zach's secret little greenhouse within the Boarding house. "It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Deja would kill me if she knew I had it." Zach told Stefan.

"But you're telling me, why?" Stefan wondered, seeing as Zach could have used these herbs to protect himself from vampires and Deja a long time ago. _Why now? Why didn't he tell me before?_

"Because I trust you. And because you're gonna need it to get rid of her." Zach stated, before taking out a bag with a bunch of vervain herbs in it and giving it to Stefan. They gave each other a stuble nod knowing what to do in order to get rid of Deja.

But since this was Deja they were trying to rid of... they had to be pretty crafty and clever enough as her to take her down.

* * *

><p>Elena was still getting ready for the Founder's party with Bonnie's help, until she got an urgent call from Mrs. Lockwood.<p>

Apparently, the Gilbert watch was messing for display. How could this be possible when Elena made fairly certain it was in the box she gave to Tyler Lockwood to give his mother for the display tonight.

Something was off and she already knew one answer for it.

_Jeremy._

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked out, after Elena hung up the phone. She ignored Bonnie and left the room going straight to Jeremy's. She caught him playing video games and hit him upside the head.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy asked pissed that his sister hit him.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena demanded him to tell her.

"What watch?" Jeremy played dumb.

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena told him.

"Maybe she did. Or maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy suggested. Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena started out getting heated.

"Screw you. I would never sell this." Jeremy said, before getting up and handing over the watch to her.

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked, feeling frustrated. It was all the process in getting ready on going on her first date with Stefan. She was kinda putting her frustration of that on other people unknowingly.

"Because it's suppose to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?"

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena sighed out seeing the pattern. God, she felt a bit horrible about the deeper connection behind the watch. Their Dad never officially gave Jeremy the watch and once mentioned he'd get it once he turned 16. That would be a year from now and of course, Dad wouldn't be the one to personally give his son the watch. And Mom wouldn't be there to sob at the fact her baby boy was growing up to get his driver license.

"Yeah." Jeremy said, glad Elena finally got the clearer picture of the watch.

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked him, seeing there was no other choice but to lend Mrs. Lockwood the watch for the night.

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy told her. Elena let out a sigh, before leaving the room. Jeremy sighed as well. Today he had been acting pretty off lately. For one thing the crow wasn't following him anymore, so that was a good sign. He was still upset that Vicki was with Tyler and was too blind to see he's an ass to her, when she could be with a gentleman instead. He tried to shake that thought out of his head and placed his gaming headphones on.

However he couldn't help but think of the crow. Why hadn't he seen it the whole day? It's not like he missed it or anything, hell that bird could die for all he cared. But he thought if he spotted the bird, he'd see her again.

**_Deja._**

Deja was her name. It's a kind of weird name when you think of it? But quite fitting in a way. Jeremy still remembered how they talked the whole night up until it seemed like it was nearly 4 in the morning. Jenna was pretty pissed when he came home late during breakfast the next morning. But Jeremy didn't care. He actually liked talking to Deja. She was pretty lay back and wasn't afraid to speak whatever was on her mind. What made her very interesting was the fact she came out of nowhere and left out of the blue.

She didn't tell him where she lived, if she went to their (which he doubted since she looked around Elena's age or a few years give or take older and he would have recalled seeing her in town), or even her last name for the matter. He didn't know much about her, yet he felt an urge to see her again. There was a weird vibe about her that he kinda liked. She was mysterious. She was funny. And she was kinda weird... in an oddly good way. She seemed to be a loner, considering she never mentioned about having any friends. He knew she had a little brother that went to their school, but who it was remained a mystery.

He liked her.

He really did.

And normally it would take a long time before Jeremy likes someone enough to hang out and be friends with. But Deja was different.

They had only knew each other for one day and and already clicked. Jeremy really wanted to get a chance to see her again one day.

The question is how?

* * *

><p>"Do they still wear ties to these things?" Deja asked her brother as he entered his bedroom to find Deja looking through his closet.<p>

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked her, ignoring his sister's question. It wasn't the first time she tried to attempt wearing man's wear...

"It's only fitting. I mean, we were at the first one ever in history, right?" Deja stated. "I think it's better if we don't draw much attention to ourselves." Stefan didn't really suggest. Deja rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm all about attention, Stefan. Don't worry, you can stay here and mop around all day. I'll see to it Elena enjoys herself for the rest of the night. Dear god, I've driven you to drink, haven't I?" Deja said with a fake gasp in the end, when Stefan poured himself a drink while she was half way talking.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I suppose to do, besides go about living my life?" Stefan stated.

"_"Go about living your life?"_ See that's where your eternal struggle lies. You're dead, dude. Get over it. Now, what do you think?" Deja asked him as she tied a bow tie around her neck.

"You're kidding right?" Stefan said, hoping this was a joke.

"Nope, don't worry. I have a nice blue dress to go with it." Deja stated, before speeding out of the room. A good 15 minutes while she was gone, Stefan worked his way up to poison her drink with vervain. Seconds after he finished, Deja entered the room in a spotted patterned designed blue dress with the black bow tie around her neck like a choking necklace.

"See, doesn't this look glamorous?" Deja started out, twirling about around in the room for Stefan to get a good look. He narrowed his eyes slightly and rolled them at his sister having no comment on the dress.

Deja soon went over to the mirror to check herself out again. She fixed up her hair and pushed them behind her shoulders as well as fixed her bow tie so it wouldn't literally choke her.

"Ah, it's cool you know? Not growing old. I like being the eternal goddess." Deja soon stated.

"Yes, being a 150-Year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan remarked sarcastically.

Deja thought it over and smiled. "Huh. You cracked a funny, Stefan. We should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. I swear, it was like hell watching you dance with her at the founder's party." Deja acted out.

"My happiness was short-lived, you know?" Stefan reminded his sister.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You, being the perfect gentleman you are, gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was sweet. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself." Deja lied and teased, before clanking her glass against Stefan's.

Deja stared Stefan down as she twirled her drink around and had a quick sniff. She soon let her glass drop to the floor, unexpectedly. Stefan looked at her in disbelief that his plan failed.

"You know, I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking mine with vervain. Pretending to be the brother I cared about back in 1864. Bravo, brother. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. However, I can't help but feel a little used. I really did think we had a moment. Oh well. I guess I'm gonna have to go to the party angry then. Mission Accomplish, _brother_." Deja told her brother, before leaving the room to get ready for the party as planned.

* * *

><p>After Deja officially left the house to go pick up Caroline, Stefan and Zach were by themselves up in Stefan's bedroom.<p>

"That was her favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Zach started out.

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan stated.

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked him in surprise.

"Did what I wanted. It lowered her guard. She wouldn't expect me to try it again so soon." Stefan explained to Zach the plan.

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach admitted, guessing the plan was working either way and that Deja was so far, for the first time, clueless.

* * *

><p>At the Lockwood mansion Caroline and Deja went for the Founder's party. They matched the blue things they were wearing making them literally look like a pair.<p>

"Caroline! You look smashing." Mayor Lockwood said to her as they entered. _The female Mayor Lockwood..._

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my girlfriend, Deja." Caroline told Mrs. Lockwood without a doubt in her mind.

"Oh, well.. um... Come on in." Mrs. Lockwood said out, getting a bit caught off guard when Caroline introduced Deja.

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Deja winked. Mrs. Lockwood raised her eyebrow slightly and gave a slight chuckle. "Well, enjoy." She told them.

"We will." Deja stated, as Caroline left her side. "Wait here." She had told him, right as she left.

"Really, you couldn't change out of your badge for this one?" Caroline asked her mother, Sheriff Liz.

"I'm working, honey. Who's the date you tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked her daughter.

"Just some girl." Caroline started out. Liz looked over at her daughter with a surprised look. "Some girl? Wha-? I didn't know you liked girls." Liz started out feeling as if this was the whole Bill situation all over again, only with her daughter this time. She hoped none of that drama had an effect on her growing up. "Yes, Mom a girl. And, I still like guys. I just... I don't know. I wanted to see what it would be like to date a girl. It's just an experiment, nothing serious." Caroline insured her mother. "Well, okay then. But... isn't she a little older for you?" Liz stated, checking Deja out thinking she couldn't be but 3 years older than her daughter max.

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt it." Caroline scoffed at how picky her mother was being.

"Well, where's your dad?" Liz soon asked Caroline to change the topic.

"Memphis." Caroline answered.

"Good." Liz said.

"With Steven." Caroline added.

Deja had left Mrs. Lockwood and was wondering around the crowd. She caught Stefan kissing Elena on the cheek like he did Katherine and rolled her eyes at the two. _It was as if Katherine was still here and they were still together..._ She thought.

Soon Elena went up to a history collection a read out a registry.

"_"The Founding families of Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration."_ Wow, look it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Adela Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked out.

"The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Deja started out approaching them out of the blue with Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan requested Deja. She narrowed her eyes at him softly.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena told him.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Deja wouldn't dance with me." Caroline whined out.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood." Deja informed her.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Oh, uh..." Elena started out. "I don't really dance." Stefan said, hoping she'd take no for an answer. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course, he knows how to dance, he's a Salvatore! You should see him. The waltz, the handjive, the jitterbug, the moonwalk... he does it all." Deja smirked.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked her.

"It's up to Stefan." Elena stated.

"Well sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer." Caroline stated, literally dragging Stefan to the dance floor with her. The poor guy.

As Stefan started dancing with Caroline, Deja was alone with Elena.

"I just wanted to apologize for being such a world-class bitch to you the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse really, except for two. The first one is, I was testing you. You see, the last girlfriend my brother was with, Katherine, she loved playing with use both. Making us fight constantly over her. Manipulating me to kiss her, when I only saw her as a friend and didn't feel anything for her or girls in general. I just wanted to make sure, you weren't like her. You passed of course, so congrats. The second reason is well.. my therapist says I'm acting out. Trying to punish Stefan." Deja explained to Elena.

"Okay, but don't ever do that. But I forgive you. And for what? What are you punishing him for?" Elena asked her. "Oh that? It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say all the Salvatore siblings have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore siblings back to 1864." Deja continued, "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"

"The battle of willow creek." Elena answered for her.

"Correct." Deja grinned. "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired under a church with civilians inside." Elena stated.

"Yeah, but what the history books left out was that the people were killed. It wasn't an accident. Those people were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the people on the confederate side wanted to round them up and burn them alive. Stefan and Adela had someone in that church they loved very much. And when they went to rescue her, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Deja told Elena.

"Who was in the church they wanted to save?" Elena wondered out loud.

"A woman, I assume." Deja shrugged her shoulders. Elena thought it over slightly. "Why a woman? Wasn't Adela female?" Elena asked her. Deja chuckled slightly. "The name sounds pretty femine doesn't it? Yeah, Adela was a female. I assume maybe that woman was her best friend, but was her brother's lover as well. Maybe that's why they both died for her. They both wanted to save her." Deja analyzed.

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Deja. I just... I hope you two can work it out." Elena told her. "I hope so, too." Deja sighed briefly.

* * *

><p>After a while, Elena and Deja walked up together and spotted their dates drinking together.<p>

"So, what did we miss?" Deja started out with a playful grin.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Deja?" Stefan tested her. Deja raised her eye slightly in surprise that he'd pull that trick on her again, especially out here boldly in the public.

"No, thanks. I'm cutting down." Deja informed her brother with a tight smile.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked him. "Absolutely." Stefan agreed, while taking Elena by the arm to lead her towards the dance floor. As they danced together, Caroline and Deja stood aside watching.

"They look so cute together." Caroline awed at their perfection.

"Shut up." Deja said casually.

"I hope Deja didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan hoped of Elena. Elena shook her head in response. "No, actually, she behaved well. She even apologized and explained why she is the way she is. And it all goes back to Katherine." Elena stated.

"Hmm." Stefan hummed slightly.

"So tell me about her. What happened?" Elena asked for Stefan's side of the story.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan informed her.

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know you can. I mean, I burden you with all my drama, and I want you to do the same." Elena informed him.

"I know. Thank you." Stefan told her.

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." Elena started out. They soon stopped dancing. "Deja said something, didn't she? She likes to play games and start trouble, Elena." Stefan reminded her.

"This isn't about Deja, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine." Elena stated.

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan told Elena.

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me." Elena tried to get him to see the clearer picture.

"Don't you see what Deja has done? She's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan tried to tell her. Elena shook her head slightly, questioning why he would practically blame his sister for everything. Sure some things like the Katherine issue she has part of blame her, but she had nothing to do with their relationship at the moment, so why does he keep constantly blaming her every time something sorta bad comes up in their relationship they can't avoid.

"Well, then I guess it's working." Elena said, before walking off. Stefan sighed and looked over at his sister, who shrugged in reply before walking off as well before Stefan could glare at her. As she walked off, she finally spotted Caroline who unknowingly walked away from her earlier.

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked out.

"Really? I should be asking you that. Oh well, I need you babe." Deja said, before grabbing Caroline by the arm and leading her to the history collection. "Now, just stay.. right there..." Deja instructed her. "Wait, what are you doing?" Caroline asked her. "Shh... just stay there. Good." Deja told her, before Deja turned around to face the collection and look around for it. "Um. you're not suppose to touch that. What is it?" Caroline asked Deja, as she pulled out a necklace from the collection. "It's a very special crystal." Deja told her.

"Well, how did you know it was in there?" Caroline asked her. _Again with the 20 questions._ Deja groaned, but decided to answer her anyway.

"Because I put it here." Deja stated.

"When?" Caroline asked.

"A really long time ago. Thanks to you, tonight I'm taking it back." Deja told her.

"How?" Caroline asked me.

"By standing there so no one can notice me take it." Deja informed her.

"You can't steal it." Caroline informed her.

"I can if it's mine." Deja told her.

"Well... what is it for anyway?" Caroline soon switched the conversation.

"Never you mind, dear Caroline. Never you mind. Come on let's go." Deja said, dragging Caroline with her, while placing the necklace somewhere in Caroline's purse. Deja paused and looked back over at the collection one more time and spotted something.

The Gilbert pocket watch.

Deja sighed slightly, before soon pushing Caroline out of the room and leaving with her as well.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and Caroline went to use the bathroom along with Elena.<p>

"Hey." Elena said, as she saw Caroline enter the bathroom.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline soon asked her friend.

"Great. Just great." Elena said, even though deep down things weren't really going so great.

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of vibes..." Caroline stated. Elena soon saw a mark on Caroline and thought she was seeing things. She took and extra look closure to the mark.

"What is that?" Elena asked, bringing her hand close to Caroline's neck to take the scarf off.

"Don't!" Caroline shouted at Elena, as she was about to lift her scarf up. The scarf soon came off and bite marks appeared on Caroline's neck. "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked Caroline in horror.

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline stated, trying to put her scarf back on.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena asked Caroline, getting worried and angry for her friend. "No, okay, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me." Caroline stated. Soon Elena's brain started turning, after she took Caroline's shawl off.

"Did Deja hurt you?" Elena asked Caroline in shock. She knew Deja was trouble, but she had no idea how bad of a person she was.

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay, Elena?!" Caroline shouted at Elena, before covering her neck with her scarf and shawl and quickly getting out of the bathroom. Elena, feeling angry, stormed out of the bathroom after Caroline but spotted Damon instead.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." Elena threatened her, before leaving the scene. She soon went outside to take a breather but found Stefan outside by himself instead.

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You were completely right about Deja." Elena told him.

"What did she do?" Stefan asked after a soft sigh on what chaos his sister may have caused.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks. I doubt they're trying to be kinky in their relationship. She has her so confused and messed up in the head. And you don't look so surprised." Elena stated.

"Um... I'm handling it." Stefan informed her.

"Handing it? Stefan, you should have her arrested." Elena told him.

"Elena, please. I.. I don't expect you to understand." Stefan told her.

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up to me?" Elena asked him to do so.

"Look, there are things you don't know, okay? Things I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan explained as vague as possible.

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over." Elena informed him. Stefan nodded, until he saw Deja dragging out Caroline to the lawn.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." He told her, walking away.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline pleaded Deja slightly. Deja stood behind Caroline and placed her arms around her waist and rested her head near her shoulder.

"Shh. You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." Deja said, after planting a soft kiss on Caroline's cheek to show forgiveness. "I swear, I didn't say-" Caroline stated, but Deja cut her off.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. I'm not mad anymore. Unfortunately, this is gonna hurt more than usual." Deja whispered into her ear, before biting hard into her. The vervain burned Deja's mouth but she kept going until the point it was choking her and she had to let Caroline's body go. Deja soon dropped to the ground in pain.

It felt a lot worse than expected.

"What the hell?!" She choked out loud, trying to look as weak as possible.

"You know, I couldn't spike you drink... So I spiked hers." Stefan admitted his plan to her. Deja coughed out in pain, before the darkness overtook her. The last thing she thought about was how her plan was falling in place and how much of a good actress she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up, Deja found herself lying on the hard cement floor.

She knew for a fact she wasn't in her bedroom and was going in and out constantly due to the vervain overdoses, Stefan would give her every 3 to 5 hours a day. At least that's what it seemed to her. Deja found the strength to push herself upward and lay against the hard wall to her back. It wasn't much, but it was better than laying on her face. Anything was better than to end up practically ruining Deja Salvatore's face.

Deja looked around her surroundings, knowing for a fact she was locked in the cellar. She turned her head to the side and growled slightly at the sight of Stefan. Unfortunately the growl came too short and too weak for Deja's liking. _Rats! What.. who says that anymore?_ She wondered. She soon felt as if her left hand was nearly naked. Looking down she realized why she felt that way.

_That sneaky motherfu..._

"Where's my ring?!" Deja asked out, trying to remain as calm and cool as possible.

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan informed her. Deja sent him a soft grin and chuckled lightly.

"How long have I been in here, Stef?" Deja asked him curiously.

"Three days." Stefan answered her.

"See, I've been in and out for 3 days, Stefan... and you still haven't killed me yet. Just admit it. You don't have the balls to do it." Deja stated holding back a laugh. Stefan eyed her slightly. "I'm not you, Deja. I'm not going to kill you off just like that. No. What I'll do to you, will be far worse than what you could have done to me. Think of it as 145 years worth of karma." Stefan informed her.

"Says the Ripper." Deja grinned, at how hypocritical her brother was being.

"At least I made an effort to change and become a better person to society. You.. Deja, you didn't change at all. You're still a minus to society to this day. And I'm not going to deal with that right now. Not this lifetime." Stefan told her.

"You know what would happen to me if I don't... feed on blood." Deja started out, acting angry and a little worried for herself at the same time.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week, your body will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anybody. Ever." Stefan stated the obvious outcome.

"How pleasant. You know, you can't keep me locked down in this basement forever?" Deja said.

"I've injected enough vervain in you to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family cyprit, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." Stefan stated.

"Screw you, Stefan." Deja choked out suddenly having trouble breathing a bit.

"I'm stro-.. n... ger... th..a..n.. you.. think." Deja struggled out, as if she were being choked.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than vervain. We both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan apologized, leaving the basement. Just when Deja was sure he was out, she broke out a small satisfying grin. Granted, she didn't know she'd get injected with this much vervain, but her body was slowly trying to heal itself.

It was only a matter of time until she got out.

In the mean time...

Deja started out, closing her eyes to control her once winged friend again to spy around and somehow help her escape.

* * *

><p>"I think you might be in trouble." Vicki stated, walking into the bedroom. Jeremy, still resting in bed, looked up at her in curiosity. "What did you do?" He asked, knowing she had to have done something in order for him to be in trouble as well.<p>

"Oh, Elena saw me." Vicki stated.

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy stated. Vicki rolled her eyes and got off the edge of Jeremy's bed she was briefly sitting on and went to the bathroom within his bedroom to use. Jeremy grinned slightly and heard a familiar dreadful squeak nearby. Turing his head, he nearly jumped in shock and surprise to see the crow once more.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the annoying crow.

And to think I thought it was my luck not seeing her again.. Jeremy thought, remembering the crow was named Kat, indicating it was female. At least according to Deja.

_Dammit! Every time!_ Jeremy exclaimed to himself in frustration. No matter how hard he seemed to try, Deja just couldn't get of his head. He had literally met that girl only once, at night, where she came out of nowhere and all of a sudden, he can't stop thinking about her. And seeing the crow, just wasn't helping.

But wait... since the crow seems to always be nearby Mystic Falls, Jeremy assumed Deja had to have been hiding somewhere in Mystic Falls.

He just had to find out where, hoping that if they hung out or meet one more time, he'd finally get her out of his mind once and for all.

* * *

><p>Zach got up from the couch and stood up near Stefan, waiting for the verdict.<p>

"She's awake. She's pretty weak, but it's probably for best to stay out of the basement. She's Deja, after all. I'm not sure how dangerous she can still be."Stefan informed Zach as he picked up his backpack. One would question why Stefan would even bother going to school, considering he had already went to college twice, but like Deja had said once. His answer was in one little word.

Elena.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked, not seeing the point of him continuing like this.

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Stefan said sighing softly.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach tried to give his vampire uncle advice.

"What am I suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already knows I'm hiding something from her." Stefan tried to explain to his nephew on the dilemma.

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach informed Stefan, who thought it over for a second, before leaving the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway, Caroline and Bonnie were chatting. Out of nowhere their conversation turned into about Deja.<p>

"Well, I remember the party. Deja came up behind me, and she was kissing my neck? Or biting my neck? I passed out. There's like holes in my memories lately. It's just wierd. Maybe I let her bite me?" Caroline started rambling out at once.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Can we just not talk about it, okay? I don't want to talk about Deja. I don't want to talk about any of it. I'm done experimenting. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked out.

"Um.. Nothing. What's this?" Bonnie quickly changed the conversation. Since the Founders ball, Bonnie had noticed that every candle she'd walk past or touch at that party would lit up, indicating she did indeed have powers.

Maybe she wasn't a physic.

Maybe she's not a wizard.

But, she certainly is something considered as extraordinary.

"Deja gave it to me. Or she was going to? All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline claimed, referring to the necklace, Bonnie had used as an excuse to change the conversation away from her candle.

"It's ugly." Bonnie stated firmly.

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline stated, "Besides, I have a fun raiser to host. So if you don't mi..." Caroline started, but got caught off by bonnie saying, "Go easy on everyone this year. It hasn't exactly been anyone's year, okay?" Bonnie asked her friend.

"Don't worry about it Bon.. I promise not to go over the top as always." Caroline swore.

(A couple hours later...)

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face sexy. I mean, it's a fund-raiser, for god sakes." Caroline started announcing out, during break time.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena stated in disbelief.

"She's in denial." Bonnie stated for certain.

"Hey." They both turned to see Stefan behind them say.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie stated, leaving so the two could chat in peace.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan apologized to her. "No worries. I'll live." Elena stated.

"I was dealing with Deja." Stefan tried being a little bit more honest with her.

"And did you... deal with Deja?" Elena wondered.

"Yes. Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"For four days?" Elena wondered a bit in disbelief.

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." Stefan asked of her to give him another chance.

"Sure. When?" Elena asked him.

"I gotta be home after school, but the Grill, at four o'clock?" Stefan assumed and suggested.

"Okay." Elena agreed to the plan.

"Thanks." Stefan said. "Stefan, where is Deja. She has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline started out, once she walked up to them abruptly.

"She's gone, Caroline." He tried to tell her.

"Well, when is she coming back?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms.

"She's not. I'm sorry." Stefan informed her, before leaving. Caroline stood in place shocked and full of mix emotions, whether to be pissed, sad, or happy about this situation.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena tried to consult her a bit.

"I know that. I.. I just wish she had apologized and said goodbye before leaving." Caroline started out. She sighed a bit shaking her head, deciding not to think about that or Deja and went back down the hallway to join one of her last classes for today.

* * *

><p>Deja was still in the cellar, healing from the vervain. As she was laying around, waiting for the overdoses of vervain to wear away, she sensed Zach coming near her cellar.<p>

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse, Deja." Zach warned Deja, causing her to roll her eyes in reply. "Gee, thanks telling me. I would have never guessed. So it must have been your vervain Stefan used to get me out. Nice. That's nice, Zach. Family can only run so deep for us." Deja stated sarcastically.

"We're not family, Deja. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach stated. "Hey, could you do your old aunt a favor and throw me a dead rabbit? I'd settle with the Stefan diet at this point." Deja said, feeling a bit desperate for blood.

"You know I can't do that." Zach stated.

"Fine. You succeeded Zach. Congratulations! You're just like your Grandfather. He didn't like it much when I visited either." Deja told him.

"But you don't visit, Deja. You appear, unannounced, reminding me this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live." Zach stated as a fact.

Deja shrugged in reply. "Somebody had to mow the lawn." She stated, like it was the most important job in the world for humans.

"I came to say goodbye, Deja." Zach started out, right before Deja sprung up and sped towards the door cell, choking Zach through the bar handles. "Now, I've just heard enough of this. I'm not dead, yet! Now, if you appreciate your life, I'd suggest you open the door. Open the door, Zach, before you life ends right before your eyes in 5 seconds." Deja threatened him, until Stefan finally ripped him out of Deja's hands. Deja, collapsed down and acted like she was even weaker than before.

"Keep it up, Deja. The more energy you expand, the faster you'll go." Stefan told her, before helping Zach exist the basement. Right after they left, Deja closed her eyes again to guide her crow.

She was so gonna get out of that cellar if it were the last thing she'd ever do.

* * *

><p>Night grew, and the crow finally found Caroline, as she drove up to her driveway. Deja wanted until she was sure she was in her own bedroom. The window stile was open so, the crow could fly inside the bedroom if she wanted just to mess with her, but Deja decided against it, not wanting to risk losing her only main chance of escaping. She soon made the bird squeak, while trying to get into Caroline's head at once.<p>

_"Caroline. Caroline, come find me."_ Deja whispered in her head, to seen Caroline a telepathy message.

**"No, Tiki, do not do the one piece, okay? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for the whole stripper pole vibe this year."** Caroline said over the phone, not hearing the message. _Maybe I should get louder._ Deja thought.

_"Caaroolinnne.."_ Deja stretched out, that almost came out as a ghostly moan, you'd hear at a haunted house.

**"Yeah, maybe we could wash the cars in slow motion. No."** Caroline still didn't acknowledge the bird.

_"CAROLINE! **CAROLINE**! **CAROLINE**!"_ Deja chanted in her head loudly, getting highly annoyed by her right now.

**"What? Oh, um, no, sorry. Um, I'll see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Okay. Bye."** Caroline said, finally hanging up the phone.

Caroline turned her head and saw the crow on her window. As if on instinct, she picked up a pillow and threw near the bird that it was close enough to scare the crap out of it. "Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! God!" Caroline said in irritation.

_If anyone has the right to be upset right now, it should be ME!_ Deja ranted to herself. She calmed down slightly, thinking over her plan. She'll try getting Caroline again, but it that doesn't work.. she'll have to go with Plan B.

Screw everything and improvise

* * *

><p><em>"Caroline.. 5 minutes!"<em> Deja warned her.

She had tried contacting her practically 5 to 6 times already and for some reason she wasn't fully responding. Seeing as she had to get the job down herself, she forced herself up and walked over to the front door. Healing much better than the other day, she twisted her hand through the bars and tried to open the latch. She was very close, but her hand couldn't fully open the latch in that awkward position she was in.

"Well, this idea went to shit fast..." Deja muttered to herself a bit disappointed. She soon thought of something.

She stripped off her bow tie accessory off her neck and tied it nice and well to give it a sizable hoop. Squeezing her hand in, she tried to catch the latch in the hoop, so she could pull in aside. After a bit of multi tasking and 5 minutes in general passed, the latch was practically out-of-the-way. Deja went back and quickly sped to hit the door twice so the latch could bust open, letting her go. Taking a deep breath, Deja soon left the cellar and went towards the kitchen to spot Zach.

"You're not suppose to be here!" Zach stated the obvious, ready to run for his life. Deja quickly sped over to him and held him in place before snapping his spin, then his neck to finish him off. She picked up his body and threw him down the basement to tumble-down the stair way.

Getting that out of her system, Deja went over to the living room to have a glass of whisky, before sitting down on the couch to relax. Seeing it was like any other Saturday for her.

* * *

><p>It soon grew dark out and Deja left the Boarding house with a bottle of whiskey with her. She went to the woods, knowing that the idiots within them were the easiest to prey on. She soon saw a bonfire and a group of stoners getting high as the sun.<p>

When one of them, Deja was certain she had seen this girl before, was walking up to her car, Deja pretended to cough and gag as if she were actually drunk.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Vicki asked her. Deja kept her face hidden in the dark and kept 'throwing up' instead of looking up at her.

"Come here, please. Ah, it hurts..." Deja hissed in pain, clutching her stomach.

"What hurts? You don't look so good. I think you should go to the hospital. What hurts, ma'am?" Vicki asked her.

"Come closer... there's something you.. need to know." Deja stuttered out, about to collapse, but Vicki caught her swiftly. "Woah, woah, woah. I got you, I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Vicki tried to comfort the girl a bit, thinking she was really in pain. Deja couldn't help but grin at how concerned the girl felt towards her. Oh well, that's humanity for you. And just out of pure irony it's the on that gets you killed, Deja thought out just as she bit into the girl's neck, causing her to scream. Once she was done with her, one by one she went with her friends, killing them once she felt satisfied with her hunger.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short or was missing something. I'm kinda rushed today since it's my brother's birthday. But I will update a few of my other stories if I can. Thanks for reading as always!


	6. Chapter 6

After Deja's escape, Stefan had returned back to the boarding house later on that night only to find Deja gone and Zach brutally killed. Feeling a sense of anger arose in him, he was ready to go and take out Deja for this, but stopped abruptly in his place when we faced Elena holding a stake firmly to her side outside.

"What are you? _What are you?_" She asked with a slight demand in her voice. Stefan sighed softly mentally, while keeping his straight posture as he looked at Elena. Thinking over on what to say, he decided to let out the now obvious. "You know." He stated. "No, I don't." Elena claimed. "Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan stated once more.

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena started out in denial. "Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan warned her, if she was ready for the drastic mental changes he was about to place on her.

"What are you?" Elena demanded once more, unknowingly testing him.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan soon let out. He held back a sigh of relief of finally getting that off his chest, but kept his face as straight as possible wanting to see her reaction. She stayed quiet a tad bit longer than he expected.

"I shouldn't have come." Elena shook her head and muttered to herself about to retreat as quickly as possible. Stefan got tensed slightly and quickly went over to her to try to get through to her and make her understand. "No, please." He started out. Elena tries running away, but Stefan used his sped to quickly catch up with her. "No. No. How do you do that?" Elena asked out in shock that he was able to even catch up with her. Sure, he plays 'football' on their school team, but he caught up with her too fast for it to even be considered as normal.

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan tried a different tactic to calm her down and have her listen to him for once. "Let me go!" Elena demanded out loud as she sprinted for her car. She quickly got in and started the engine, before soon driving off. Stefan briefly watched as she left. Once she had fully left the driveway, he left the boarding house and quickly sped over to Elena's house in less than 10 minutes. Elena would arrive in a few seconds.

Once he was certain everyone wasn't upstairs or at least was asleep, he snuck into the house through Elena's bedroom window when he was certain she had arrived home and was now in her room.

Once Elena sees him in her room, she holds back a scream and quickly retreats about to exist her bedroom. Before she could even open the door, Stefan sped over to her and slammed the door shut with one hand as he looked down at her. Elena breathed heavily as she faced the wall. Her heart was racing hard and fast that she was certain she could feel it pounding out of her chest at that moment. Seeing as she had no choice, she turned around to face Stefan.

"Elena. I would never hurt you. You're safe with me." Stefan informed her. "All those animal attacks, those people who died-" Elena started out slightly in horror, still wanting the truth though. "No. That was Deja!" Stefan correctly informed her.

"Deja?" Elena asked out in confusion, slowly piecing it together on how that might make sense.

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to live, but Deja does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you Elena, don't tell anyone." Stefan begged of her to listen to him for once and take his advice.

"How can you ask me that?" Elena asked out with mixed emotions.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan tried to explain to tell her once more. "Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" Elena stated, after a moment of brief silence between them.

Stefan sighed softly, seeing that was all he would be able to get out of her for tonight. "I never wanted this." Stefan muttered to himself, before finally disappearing. Once he was gone, Elena quickly ran over to her window, which he sped out of, and locked the window shut before nearly sobbing at what she had just discovered once and for all.

* * *

><p>Deja was still in the woods. She had nearly finished her bottle of whiskey and had sucked dry all her victims, except for the girl who tried to help her earlier, who she assumed as long gone anyway.<p>

Starting up a fire, one by one she was burning the bodies of her victims to hide all evidence. As she did so, she pulled up her phone which was almost out of batteries that she had retrieved back after her escape and killing off Zach. She dialed down Stefan's number, which she had carefully memorized and placed into her contact list during her short stay back home and snooping through his stuff while he was at school or sleeping.

**"Hello?"** Stefan's voice rang out in the unknown phone dial.

**"I want my ring."** Deja said straightforward.

**"Where are you?"** Stefan asked her cautiously, deeply hoping she wasn't making a scene.

**"I was gonna head for Hooters, but decided to settle for Sizzler anyway for the buffet. I did after all get a discount. Anyways, where's my ring?"** Deja asked him, as she slowly dragged one more body into the fire pit next to her.

**"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"** Stefan asked her.

**"No, what have _you_ done. You're the one who locked me in the basement and starved me half to death. So what ever 'I' did, _who_ ever 'I' sucked dry and brutally took their lives away, are on you buddy."** Deja stated and reminded him.

**"You're being careless. How many animal attacks do you think this town will believe, huh?"** Stefan tested her.

**"I know how to cover my tracks Stefan, and once again I will ask this politely... Where the _fuck_ is my ring?"** Deja asked him, slowly getting frustrated with him. **"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him."** Stefan told her.

Deja stood quiet for a second thinking it over. After a brief second of thinking on the possibility, she bursted out a soft chuckle in disbelief. **"Ah, you almost had me there. Bravo, Stef, I say A for Great effort and courage. Seriously though, where's my ring?"** Deja asked once more.

**"I'll get it back, but I'll need time."** Stefan informed her.

**"What did you freaking FedEx it to Japan? I want my ring, Stefan! Now. Or, you know, I could wait and maybe hang out with Elena for a bit. See if she'd like to grab a bite at a bar for lunch."** Deja threatened stubly.

**"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."** Stefan briefly warned his sister.

**"Don't give me another reason to want to rip and tear your limbs and balls off in your sleep."** Deja warned him.

**"Yeah, is that before or after I give you your ring back?"** Stefan asked her. Deja narrowed her eyes in irritation and stated, **"Stop trying to push your luck. It only makes you look an idiot."**, before simply hanging up. Deja sighed and soon went over to the other body, but paused abruptly in her place as she noticed the body's heart beat was still enact and the girl was breathing. Deja looked down at her unconscious, yet well alive form on the ground in near bewilder as well as disbelief.

"You just don't want to die from me, do you, huh?" Deja noticed the short pattern, grinning smugly to herself on what she could possibly do next to entertain herself.

* * *

><p>Night went by fast and morning soon came. Deja had already went back to the boarding house at night with a new play mate to play with as Stefan was out and about town with his daylight ring on.<p>

The thought of it really annoyed Deja to the core, but she tried ignoring it as much as she could as she kept herself busy as she drank herself away to more whiskey.

As she was finding more creative ways to get drunk, Stefan had met up with Elena outside the Grill for coffee since it'd be a pretty opportunity to explains things.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you google "vampire", you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked him.

"I can tell you whatever you want to know." Stefan informed her, just in case.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated.

"Yes." Stefan agreed. "And somehow, sunlight's not an issue?" Elena questioned him. They both paused briefly as their waitress came and went with their drinks. "We have a ring that protects us." Stefan answered her.

"Crucifixes?" She asked. "Decorative." Stefan told her.

"Holy water?" Elena wondered. "Drinkable." Stefan told her.

"Mirrors?" Elena tested once more. "Myth." Stefan stated.

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena soon stated. "Animal blood keeps me alive, but I'm not as strong as Deja. She can be very powerful." Stefan admitted. "And yet you let her get involved with Caroline." Elena stated, not seeing why he'd let his powerful and dangerous sister even a feet within next to her friend.

"Forcing Deja to not do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan told her, from experience. It was just who she was. Even as a human, she was always stubborn minded and never truly obeyed the rules.

"She was hurting her!" Elena stated as if that should be reasonable enough for him to stop his sister once and for all. "She was feeding on her. She was able to take away her memory's of being bitten by a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If Deja wanted to kill her, she would have." Stefan informed her on what really happened.

"Is that suppose to make it okay?" Elena asked, rhetorically.

"No. No, none of this is okay, Elena. I know that." Stefan stated to her.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Deja?" Elena asked curiously. "Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Stefan honestly told her.

"Not anymore?" Elena wondered what he meant by that. "There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important not to tell anyone." Stefan told her.

"I can't promise that." Elena reminded him.

"Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan told her. Elena sighed but nodded at his offer after thinking it over for a split moment.

Meanwhile at the Boarding house...

"Where the hell are you Stefan? This is my 3rd time reaching you. You better pick up soon, because I'm trapped in the house with nothing else to do. I'm starting to get pissed, bored, impatient, and cranky. And we all know when it comes down to me, all those are a deadly combination. Bring me my ring. Your time is ticking." Deja left another voice mail on Stefan's phone and then hung up. She looked over at her unconscious little 'friend' who appeared to have been slowly bleeding on the couch and was waking up.

"Aw, will you not get blood on the couch? Please? For me? Man, you're so out of it. I got you pretty good, didn't I?" Deja teased her guest at the end.

She didn't really know the chicks name.

_What was is again? Vinnie? Villie? Veronica? Vicky? Hphm... I know there's a 'V' in there somewhere. Maybe Eve? I give up.._ Deja stated to herself not narrowing down to what her mystery guest name could be. Although she didn't exactly care to be honest.

Vicki mumbled under her breath slightly as she was about to fully wake up. Deja sighed slightly. "I see you're not gonna be any fun. And I will regret this." Deja stated, before getting close to her and biting into her wrist and healing her. "Come on, drink up. Don't drip. Good girl. Good. That's it." Deja told her, seeing she was already healing slowly in seconds.

* * *

><p>"Stop here." Stefan instructed Elena, as they drove under his direction in her car. Follow his directions, they ended up in a different section in Mystic Falls, in the middle of nowhere, next to some ruins.<p>

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked out as they both pulled out of the car, after Elena parked it by the ruins.

"I want to show you something." Stefan stated.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked out in deep confusion on what he was going to show her out there. "This... Didn't use to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan informed her, as he briefly glanced over at the ruins. "It looks so..." Elena started out.

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan told her.

"Wait. How long have you..." Elena started out, before Stefan had cut her off and admitted, "I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god." Elena said in surprise. "You said you wanted to know. I'm not holding anything back. Half a century before the Boarding house was built, this was my family's home. Deja and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore siblings; best friends." Stefan started out to tell her, "Just for the sake of it, I'll tell you a bit of what our life was like as humans. Before we turned on each other. Before we slowly started to hate each other."

Elena nodded her head not wanting to say anything yet. "My sister's real birth name was Adela, but when she became 15 or 16 she requested her nickname to be Deja. I was born 2 years after her, which would make her 19 years old by 1864, but because she looked older she would always pass as a 23-year-old. Before 1864, my sister and I were possibly each other's best friends. We told each other almost everything and trusted each other in a heart beat. Our mother had passed away when we were both really young, so the only people we could depend on were each other. We weren't really close to our father, or at least she wasn't, for many reasons. Deja was... a lot different then than she is now. She was a bit kinder and had much more humanity in her. I'm not saying this for your opinion to change on her, no. I'm telling you this so you'll know that she and I weren't born evil. That becoming vampires didn't entirely change us or make us evil. We may have had bumps in the road, but we still held on to our humanity as much as we could. Deja just dropped hers a lot quicker than mine, making her who she is today. Our lives together would have went on peacefully if Katherine hadn't showed up and tried to mess that peace for us." Stefan continued to tell her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to 1864<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Over here! Stefan, I'm over here!" Adela yelled out as Stefan finally retrieved the ball. He squinted his eyes briefly to get the right aim and quickly tossed it over to Adela with all his might. Adela quickly huddled over and caught the football, only for it to stumble briefly against her finger tips.<em>

_"I got it!" Adela stated with a satisfying relieved grin that she didn't lose the ball. "Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked her curiously. "Don't think I don't see what you're doing. You're trying to distract me by asking questions. I respect the effort and I learned it at a camp outside of Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up from Harvard, I think? Catch!" Adela told him, before throwing the ball over to him, deeply hoping he'd miss the next catch._

_"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked out, not recalling the rest of the other rules to the game. Adela smirked softly at her advantage to this. "Does it matter?" She asked rhetorically with a cheeky secretive grin. Stefan saw threw her and narrowed his eyes._

_"I swear, if you're making up the rules I will get you back for this." Stefan swore. "Can't wait." Adela stated, wondering what his revenge plan would be for her actually. "I agree. Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" A familiar harmony like voice rang out with a slight scratch within it. Both Salvatore sibling's smirks disappeared as they looked up to see Miss Katherine Pierce, who had been with them for months now._

_"Uh, well, you could, uh-You could get hurt. My sister likes to play rough." Stefan told Katherine, once she was next to him. Adela looked between them cautiously, wondering whether or not Katherine was going to play with them._

_"Somehow, I think you play rougher." Katherine stated to Stefan, allowing her voice to sound more heavy. They eyed each other briefly, before Katherine broke out a smile and immediately stolen the ball out of his grasps. She quickly took off running as Stefan and Adela watched her run off in slight bewilder. Adela chuckled slightly walking over to her little brother._

_"Why are you standing here for? That is a girl, who clearly wants to be chased. If you can't do it, I'll make sure I will." Adela said with a grin, before taking off. Stefan thought over her words oddly, but took off after the both of them seconds later._

* * *

><p>"You knew Katherine in 1864? Deja made it seem like..." Elena started out in surprise. "Deja was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. She saw that I was happy with you, and she wanted to ruin it." Stefan told her, of his sister's possible agenda.<p>

"All because you loved the same girl 145 years ago?" Elena asked out in disbelief finding it ridiculous.

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan stated.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to 1864<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a bright sunny day only partly cloudy. Stefan was chasing Katherine through the garden maze, which had always been his mother's prize possession. After her sudden death, the garden workers and slaves made sure the garden would still grow and bloom with life as it always had. Adela would briefly help with the gardening, but not much since she was at war. <em>

_Katherine soon reached a statue that they were both racing after and the chase was off. "Ha! I win. What's my prize?" Katherine claimed. Stefan grinned at her softly, before hearing a familiar light but bittersweet voice say, "What would you like it to be?"_

_Stefan turned around to see his sister a few feet away from him, in her uniform, smirking back at both of them. "They extended your leave." Stefan said smiling, glad his older sister was able stay home for a while longer. Everyone, including Adela, knew very well that women were not allowed to fight in the war. Adela, however, did not obey the rules fully and would always find a way around it. She went off to the camps and fought in the war disguised as young male boy of the age of 21 named Adam Salvatore and 'he' was suppose to be both Adela and Stefan's oldest cousin from their father's side. The story seemed to work since, their father did have a younger brother who slept around town with numberous women and only few women claimed they had bared a child with him and demanded some of the Salvatore family fortunes to go to the mother and the child. And of course Giuseppe Salvatore refused to pay for his imbecile brother's actions and never gave the women or their children a single penny of their family's fortune._

_Everyone would find the story believable but Giuseppe himself, who demanded Adela to not embarrass their family anymore by fighting in the war. Adela went off to the war either way, ignoring his threat, causing even more strain in their relationship. But Adela didn't care. She never really did care for the man's opinion on her anymore after the age of 5._

_"I was simply having too much fun here to return to battle." Adela told her brother. "You're committment to the Confederacy is so inspiring." Stefan said, before walking over to give his sister a hug, who genuinely hugged him back in return, despite the fact she wasn't gone for too long._

_"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine soon said, reminding them both she was still with them in the garden maze. "And how's that, Miss Katherine?" Adela asked her best friend. Even though they had known each other for nearly months and were each others best friend, Adela still referred to her as 'Miss' in public, almost as if it were a sign of respect._

_"Now I'll have you both here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."Katherine simply stated. "With pleasure. I would be honored." Both Adela and Stefan unknowingly said at once in reply. They glanced over at each other uncomfortable at the uncanny coincidence they both had witnessed._

_"The smart and kind Salvatore sibling coming to my rescue. How ever will I choose?" Katherine said with a tease as she eyed them both with a playful grin, before slowly leaving the garden maze. Adela made sure not to look over at her brother and turned to look at a different scenery. She grinned softly, but forced herself not to blush as she saw a familiar figure look over in her direction about to enter the Salvatore mansion. Adela quickly glanced down at her shoes, in hopes it would help her to stop blushing, and so she could keep her end of the deal without slipping._

* * *

><p>"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan continued his side of the story. "The first founders party... Where you signed the registry." Elena soon pieced together, seeing as everything was slowly starting to make sense. "I didn't care that I had gotten something my sister wanted. I didn't even cared if it hurt her. I only knew I wanted her. And only her." Stefan went on.<p>

"So she was upset." Elena assumed the obvious.

"That's the thing about Deja. She never gets mad. She gets even." Stefan informed her.

x

Back at the Boarding house, Deja had compelled Vicki (she finally had gotten the girl to tell her her name!), to go with the flow and take a shower. As Vicki was showering upstairs, Deja played around with the stereo she never noticed in the living room during her short stay there. She played around enough to finally have loud rock music rage out. There were many CD selections to choose from that she was certain were either Zach's or Stefan's or 50/50 at most. So many options to choose from Bon Jovi to Nirvana, to Hole and MJ, himself.

Soon Vicki stumbled back downstairs wearing Deja plain green top and draggy gray pants. Deja didn't get mad though. She hated the outfit entirely and only bought it so she could laugh at how ugly it looked whenever she felt she had a shitty day and found in necessary. The fact Vicki had willingly changed out of her dirt and blood filled clothing into that one just made it even harder for Deja to not laugh.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Vicki soon asked out as she dried up her hair on the side with the bathroom towel.

"Ah, nothing really. Just some blood. You loved it." Deja said casually.

"I did? Wait. How did we get here?" Vicki asked out. Deja didn't fully compel her on the details and walked up to her to make sure that was out-of-the-way. "We met in the woods, where you were dead drunk. I attacked you. Then killed all your little junky friends. I brought you back here to my place, gave you some of my blood. You absolutely loved it. And now... we're gonna party until the sun doesn't shine." Deja said in a compelling smooth voice.

"Okay. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki asked, feeling a bit giddy. _Of course the junkie wouldn't mind drinking my blood. Compelled or not._ Deja thought with a smirk.

"Only if I can too." Deja teased her. Vicki quickly nodded without any second thoughts, allowing Deja to feed off her wrists as Deja bit into her own wrist earlier to allow Vicki to drink from her wrist. They were basically sharing blood, and it was only the beginning.

x

"What Deja wants, she usually gets. I didn't know at the time but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with her, too." Stefan went on. "So she stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked getting a bit confused.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan stated, briefly looking over at Elena.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to 1864<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was the night of the ball. Adela was a little bit unhappy that Katherine went with Stefan. Especially when she promised she'd have time for her tonight. From the look she was giving Stefan though, Adela would be shocked if Kathrine even still had enough time for her. After having a few stuble drinks, Adela left the party early ready to go home. Before she could fully leave, somebody grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an unknwon passage way unexpectedly. Before Adela could scream, the mystery man placed his hand over her mouth to keep her calm. Adela took a deep breath and pulled the man's hand away from her before erupting into laughter.<em>

_"Do not scare me like that. I could have died!" Adela stated, trying to make it seem she was really mad at him, but failed miserably. "But you're not." He stated, with a playful smirk._

_"What are you doing here?" Adela asked of him._

_"I came for the party. And for you sweet Adela." He admitted. Adela grinned slowly and sighed as he caressed her cheek. "You should not be. What if my father sees us?" Adela reminded him of their deal. "So be it. I thought you didn't care about what that man said or thought about you?" He reminded me. "I don't. But you do. My father will never leave us to peace. He will never allow me to fully be happy." Adela told him. He stopped caressing her cheek and looked in a corner slightly in deep though. He soon looked over at her quickly and demanded, "Come with me."_

_"What?" Adela asked him confused._

_"Come with me, right now. We can leave this place and never return. We can finally find happiness, without having to worry about your father." He stated. Adela sighed and said, "It's still too early for that."_

_"Wasn't that our deal? To keep things quiet between us and unnoticeable as possible, until we run off together?" He asked of her._

_"But it's still too early for that. The war is still raging and I need to fight. I promise that when the war is almost over... when I find a way to say goodbye to my brother, then you and I can leave this place. Find a little home to live in. A simple proposal being made. Perhaps a child of your eyes in the near future." Adela stated with a small smile upon her lips at the thought of their future together. He grinned to look at her saying, "I'd prefer if the child had your eyes. As blue as the midday sky, mixed with light green pastures."_

_He soon leaned in and kissed Adela softly on the cheek before puling away saying, "Goodnight, sweet Adela." Adela watched him leave the secret passage and sighed before touching the side of her cheek briefly and smile._

_x_

_A few nights after the founders ball, Stefan was with Katherine in her room making love to her for the first time. "I will love you forever." Stefan whispered to her. "Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine stated. "Not long enough." Stefan stated. Katherine looked down at him grinning slightly, before shifting her face and bit into his shoulder and neck, just before Stefan could react._

_Morning soon came and Emily, Katherine's handmaiden, was in her room helping her dress up as Stefan lied unconscious in Katherine's bed in the nude. Stefan slowly opened his eyes and fully woken to see he was covered up, was still in Katherine's room trying to think back what happened last night._

_"Good morning. Clear the room, please." Katherine said softly to Stefan and instructed Emily at once, after she finished tying up her dress gown for today._

_"You're upset." Katherine said, as soon as Emily left the room. Stefan eyed Katherine in near horror and confusion. "Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan slowly tried to describe it. It was too dark to truly know what it looked like, but he was positive he had seen something he shouldn't have seen._

_"But you're not afraid of me." Katherine slowly started out._

_"Get away from me. Get away." Stefan demanded as he tried to move backwards away from her. "It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will tell no one." Katherine told him in a compelling voice. Stefan eyed her slightly in daze._

_"I-" He struggled to protest._

_"Shh. We will go on exactly as we have." Katherine told him._

_"Yes. We will go on." Stefan agreed under compulsion. "You have no idea the future I have planned for us, Stefan-You, me, and Deja. No rules." Katherine stated with a playful smirk._

* * *

><p>"She could control my mind; and Deja's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted us all to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Deja and I, looks like we're stuck with each other. Like it or not." Stefan told her, before going over to pick up where Deja's daylight ring lied within the ruins.<p>

"Is that Deja's ring?" Elena asked to be certain.

"I took it from her, but I have to give it back." Stefan stated. "No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena told him, seeing as Deja probably wouldn't be much of a danger if she couldn't go out in broad daylight without burning to death. "Elena, if I don't give it to her, she'll retaliate in the only way that she knows she can hurt me." Stefan told her.

"And how is that?" Elena asked. "By hurting you." Stefan continued to finish.

x

Back at the Boarding house, Vicki and Dea were getting turned up by the loud music playing. Deja offered Vicki more blood and a chance to get drunk too. So far, Deja could tell Vicki was a party girl and enjoyed that about her, seeing as she could keep her entertained for god knows how long. She just only had one flaw.

She was too talkative for Deja's liking. Almost in a way that it was more unbearable than Caroline. With Caroline, it worked since she was a curious, bubbly blonde high school cheerleader with raging hormones so... Deja knew what she was getting into with her. But she didn't expect Vicki to be so talkative. Unless it was the alcohol making her mouth ramble on things Deja could careless about.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all his ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki rambled out. Deja had tuned out most of what she was saying, except when she got to Jeremy she got interested.

"Jeremy? Elena's brother?" Deja asked out curiously and unknowingly felt a bit of jealousy in her assuming they were probably together. She had been so busy lately she had almost forgotten her cute little brown-haired brown-eyed boy she used to _'observe'_ from a safe distance. She wondered how he was doing in general and if he and Vicki really were together. In Deja's opinion, Jeremy could do a little better than Vicki, but since he's kind of a druggie himself, he probably didn't think that way.

"Yeah. Yeah. So, Elena use to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a boyfriend? You're like, so chilled and hot." Vicki stated.

"I know right?" Deja played along, flipping her open wavy hair over her shoulder, as any obnoxious stereotypical female teenagers would do in T.V shows or movies, if they were popular.

"Don't you want to be in love?" Vicki asked her. "Trust me, I was. It was extremely painful, pointless and overrated." Deja shared her opinion on the matter. "Except when it isn't?" Vicki asked her.

"You talk too much. Dance with me." Deja demanded her, which Vicki quickly agreed to. They danced around as Deja speed up the tempo on the stereo and placed the volume even louder to the point she was glad she didn't have neighbors near the Salvatore Boarding house. Vicki started throwing and moving pillows around as if she wanted to play a brief game with Deja. They tossed and caught the pillow around, until Deja sped up the staircase and did a little strip dance only in her jeans and bra, which she had changed into earlier while Vicki was unconscious.

It seemed like forever ago.

A while later, they both ended up in Deja's bedroom slow dancing as the next song played smooth jazz.

At that point it seemed as if Deja was Vicki's therapist, only instead of giving advice like most therapists do, she just listened as Vicki bursted out and told her pretty much her life story.

"My Mom spends most of her time in Virginia Beach with Pete. He drives a truck. I don't remember my dad but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki went on.

"Your life is pretty pathetic." Deja stated with no doubt on the matter. "Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, it just comes up blank." Vicki stated. Deja nodded slightly, oddly enough feeling as if they were coming almost from the same background. If Deja were human she probably would care a lot about Vicki, since she pretty much reminded her of herself. A less pretty; more naive and junkie version of herself, though.

"You're so damaged." Deja stated, with a 'Poor you' sound in her voice.

"Yep." Vicki agreed without a doubt herself.

"I mean, there's not one hint of self-esteem. Nothing." Deja said. "Nope, none." Vicki agreed. "You know, I think I might know what might help you." Deja offered her a way to have a not so pathetic life anymore.

"Really? What's that?" Vicki asked out. Deja gave her a sweet grin, before quickly snapping her neck.

"Death." Deja said sweetly, before leaving Vicki's temporary dead body on the floor.

* * *

><p>A few hours changed and Deja changed into her regular blue sleeveless top, black jacket on top, black jeans and black high-heeled boots. She lied on her bed, playing with her long drapy necklace, until she heard a gasp on her bedroom floor. Deja sat up straight and looked down to see Vicki had finally resurrected.<p>

_Took her a while..._ Deja mumbled to herself.

"What happened? We were dancing then-" Vick asked out. "Then I killed you." Deja informed her. "What?" Vicki asked.

"You're dead." Deja informed her.

"I'm dead?" Vicki asked as if she couldn't comprehend what she was hearing

"Yep, but let's not make a whole deal out of this. We all know the drill- actually no. I forgot this generation reads books about Vampires sparkling in the sun so.. no, you probably don't know the drill. You drank my blood, then you died and now you're a vampire. Well, almost. You need to go through a process called _'the transition'_ in order to officially become a vampire." Deja tried to explain to her.

"You're wasted."Vicki scoffed and rolled her eyes as if this was a joke. "I'm serious, honey. If you don't feed on human blood, you'll die. If you do, however, you will go through some pretty freaky changes." Deja chuckled slightly near the end of her statement. Vicki shook her head slightly, not believing a word the raven haired brunette was telling her.

"Okay, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." Vicki stated. Deja got up and stood in front of Vicki blocking her path. "I'm warning you. You're definitely going to start craving blood by the time you leave this house. And with all those innocent people out there... I'd advise you to be careful." Deja warned her one last time.

"Come on, move." Vicki demanded finally slipping away from Deja. "See? You're already starting to fall apart. It's sad, really." Deja stated.

"And I'm going home now." Vicki stated waking down the stairs. Deja leaned against the stairway rails upstairs and watched as Vicki was leaving. She soon called out and said, "Okay, fine! Whatever. I was just warning you. You know what? You go on ahead. In fact, maybe you should pay a visit to that little boyfriend of yours at his place." Deja told her.

"Yeah, whatever." Vicki said back.

"Yeah, tell Elena and Jeremy I said hi! Oh, and if you see my brother Stefan, tell him to call me!" Deja informed Vicki, right when she was about to leave. Once she was gone, Deja sped back over to her room and took out a stake she had well hidden within her bedroom. She then waited for the sun to fully gone down, before leaving the Boarding house herself.

* * *

><p><em>After revealing everything to Elena, both Stefan and Elena decided to head back to her place to take a small break and continue to discuss the matter. As they entered her house, they noticed Matt's car out on the street near her house. Confused, they drove up the driveway through Elena's car and went inside the house towards the kitchen to see Jeremy and Matt consoling Vicki.<em>

_She didn't look so good, and Stefan could sense why._

_"Damn, Vick." Matt said to himself._

_"What's going on?" Elena asked out. "She's really messed up." Matt told her, feeling a bit helpless that he couldn't help his sister this time. "Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay. Come on. Come on." Stefan consulted Vicki and instructed both Jeremy and Matt. They looked at Stefan for a second, but didn't hesitate to get Vicki out of the kitchen. Elena was still confused as to what had just happened._

_"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked him. "Yeah." Stefan answered, not seeing the point of lying to her about it. "What is it?" She asked him. "She's transitioning." Stefan told her. "Transitioning into what?" Elena asked for more information. "A vampire." Stefan told her. 'What?" Elena asked in surprise on how that could be possible. "Deja must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan stated._

_"H-How does she do that?" Elena wasn't sure if she should ask. "She has to feed on human blood" Stefan informed her. "And what if she doesn't?" Elena wondered what was the alternative. "She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefan told her. "She's upstairs with him right now." Elena stated, referring to her brother. _

_"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan informed her, they wouldn't be in much danger for now._

_"So, when is she gonna know?" Elena asked, curious on how the whole thing were to play out. "Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she knows she'll have to make the choice." Stefan explained. "The same choice you made?" Elena stated._

_As this was going on downstairs, upstairs in Jeremy's room, Matt was looking through the cabinets in Jeremy's bathroom to find painkillers or pain relief for Vicki, while she was sitting on Jeremy's bed being watched by Jeremy in case she acted out again._

_"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicki apologized to Jeremy. "Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, okay?" Jeremy told her, before eventually getting close enough to her to hug her. Vicki hesitated to hug him back as her mouth was starting to open as his neck was near it. Realizing she's about to bite him for no apparent reason, Vicki quickly pushes Jeremy off of her. She quickly get up and leaves quickly after saying, "No." Seeing her run out, Matt left the bathroom to catch her._

_"Vicki! Vicki!" He shouted out. Vicki had disappeared and Stefan and Elena ran up the stairs, unknowingly missing Vicki, and found only Matt and Jeremy in the bedroom. "She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy tried to explain as he spotted Elena and Stefan by his bedroom doorway. "I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt advised them all, before leaving the room._

_"I can track her." Stefan informed Elena. "Go." She told him quickly, so he could catch up with Vicki before it was too late._

Hours had passed since then. Jeremy and Elena were in the kitchen waiting for a word from Stefan or Matt that they had found her, or Vicki, herself.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested. "He'll call when he finds her.' Elena told him. "Well, what are we suppose to do?" Jeremy asked her. "We wait. We're suppose to wait." Elena told him. Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with her." He said to no one in particular. "She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Elena lied. She honestly didn't know herself if Vicki would be fine. She didn't know what it was like to go through such a change. She didn't even know if Vicki could handle that sudden change or not. She just didn't know. But she still wanted her brother have hope that she will.

The doorbell rang suddenly breaking Elena's short train of thoughts. Elena got up to answer the door wondering if it were Matt or Stefan. Opening it up slowly to get a glance, she quickly tried to shut it closed as she saw who she least wanted to see today. But unfortunately, since the female vampire was a lot stronger than her, she had the advantage and pushed the door open walking into the house casually.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Elena demanded her brother, who was in the kitchen and had no idea who the mystery visitor was.

"You're afraid of me? I guess Stefan must have fessed up then." Deja assumed, seeing how off Elena was acting towards her. "Stay away from me." Elena demanded taking a few steps back. Deja noticed the action and chuckled. "Hey, there's no need to get crazy over here. I just came to see Stefan. Oh and FYI, I'm not going to kill you. At least not right now. That wouldn't serve my great agenda. Anyway, where is my little backstabbing brother?" Deja asked Elena calmly.

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena told her, crossing her arms. Deja rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh, don't give me those judgy little eyes of yours Judge Judy. She'll thank me for this." Deja stated.

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena rhetorically asked her. Deja grinned half heartily. "Mmm. Got the whole story, huh?" She wondered. It was obvious Elena didn't know the whole story. She only knew as much as Stefan knew. To be honest, Stefan didn't know the whole story either. Nobody did, but Deja.

"I got enough." Elena stated.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, and a little tip for later... be very careful who you invite into your home." Deja said with a wink. "Elena, what did you say?" Jeremy soon asked. He was too deep in thought about Vicki to even catch Elena's warning from earlier. He stopped in his tracks surprised to see her here. Here of all places.

"Deja?" Jeremy asked out confused if it were really her, or he was just imagining things. "Jeremy, hi." Deja started out calmly. Elena looked between Deja and Jeremy in shock._ How does she know my brother? More importantly, how does my brother know **her**?_ Elena asked herself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked out. "I came here looking for my brother, Stefan. I thought he'd be here with his girlfriend. I guess I must have missed him." Deja shrugged her shoulders. "Stefan's your brother? Elena's my sister." Jeremy told her. "I know right? What a coincidence!" Deja stated almost cheerfully, "Anyway, I have to go and see my brother. We have some... things we need to discuss." Deja said, about to leave.

"Uh, wait." Jeremy called out, "I was hopping we could hang out later. Maybe even tonight or something." "Oh, tonight's probably not good. I've been kinda busy lately, but I'll see you around. I'll let you know when I want to hang out." Deja told him. "And how will you let me know?" Jeremy asked, knowing they didn't have each others phone number or anything like that. "Every night, check the Grill out. If I'm sitting around by myself, bored out of my mind and drinking away, you'll know I'm ready to hang out. See you around, Jeremy." Deja gave a short stuble wave, before leaving the house. Jeremy nodded and said to himself, "You too."

"What was that all about?" Elena soon asked out as soon as Dea left. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asked her. "How do you know Deja Salvatore?" Elena asked him, cautiously. The last thing she wanted was for Jeremy to be a part of Deja's sick and twisted game of hers.

"I-Uh. I don't really know her. We just kind of talked weeks ago. I think the night before they announced the school's couch Tanner died. After that, I've never seen her since. She's pretty cool when you get to know her, I guess. But her bird is just weird." Jeremy told her. "So, you're not friends?" Elena wanted to make sure. "I told you, I didn't know her that well so yeah. We're obviously not friends." Jeremy stated.

"Good." Elena sighed.

"Good?" Jeremy asked, why that would be 'good'.

"I mean, Deja isn't what she seems to be. She's... not a nice person.. and a bad influence. I've heard from Stefan himself that she can be pretty unstable. Look Jeremy, I just don't want to see you get into trouble. Especially with her. Promise me, you won't see her again anymore. Promise." Elena stated.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Jeremy shrugged it off. "I said promise." Elena stressed. "Yeah, okay then." Jeremy said, before retreating back to his room. Elena sighed slightly, trying to calm down. She had to focus on one thing at a time. Besides, Jeremy said they weren't friends. But the thought of them talking to each other at some point made Elena's blood boil. But what she didn't understand was why didn't she do it? Why didn't Deja kill Jeremy when she had the chance? Or her for that matter? Sure, by killing her she'd have to deal with Stefan, but Elena thought Deja would probably skip town before Stefan would get the chance to retaliate, but what was her excuse for Jeremy?

Either she planned on killing or turning him in the near future for her sick enjoyment or he was already part of her twisted 'game' the moment they talked to each other last time.

* * *

><p>Stefan had searched nearly all around town for Vicki, while trying to keep a low profile and look less suspicious as possible. He finally caught on and found Vicki in a cemetery. She was in near tears, but hid them as she turned to face Stefan.<p>

"Vicki." Stefan called out, to let her know he was with her. "I'm starting to remember things. what she is, what she said. I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki stated.

"I'm so sorry. Deja had no right to do this to you." Stefan told her. "She said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki asked. "You'll fade quickly... And it'll all be over." Stefan informed her of the alternative.

"I'll be dead." Vicki stated, getting only that option out of the sentence.

"Hey." Stefan tried to comfort her. "I don't want this." Vicki stated, as the tears were trying to break back in again. "I know. It'll be okay. You're gonna be okay. I can help you." Stefan told her.

"Is this better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" Vicki asked Stefan. "Okay." Stefan agreed. Before Stefan could reach out to take Vicki's hand and lead her out of the cemetery, he suddenly got shot twice by a gun with wooden bullets. "Ahh!" He gasped out in shock, stumbling down to the ground.

"No!" Vicki let out.

Deja quickly came over and drained the life out of the intruder, before staking him in the heart. Sure he was human, but it would kill him anyway. Deja then ripped the stake out with force and walked slowly over to her brother as she wiped left over blood off her chin and lips. "It's wooden, so they know. And believe me when I say this.. if anyone's gonna kill you, it'll be me and only me. My ring?" Deja stated and demanded. "My front pocket." Stefan struggled out. Deja went in to pull her ring out of his pocket and placed it back where it belonged. "Thanks." Deja said with a grin, before using the bloody stake in her hand and jabbing it into Stefan's near kneecap. Stefan bit into his lip to prevent himself from yelling in pain. "That's what you get for double-crossing me again. Next time, which I highly hope you won't do again, it'll be right in your heart. And I **won't** _miss_." Deja stated. Stefan soon used all the might he had left and ripped the stake out as well as took one wooden bullet painfully out. They both turned to see Vicki had unknowingly fed off the attacker's blood, completely her transition.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan called out, but it was far too late. "I'm sorry." Vicki stated, before quickly running away until she disappeared. Stefan would have went after her, but he had to take one bullet out of his chest in order to fully heal and go on.

"_Whoops_." Deja stated, swiftly picking up the attacker's compass. She knew for certain she had seen it somewhere before, she just couldn't tell in the darkness. Seeing as she had everything she needed, including her ring, she left the cemetery, leaving Stefan to fend for himself.

* * *

><p>Elena was still back in the house waiting for a call from Stefan, to inform her he had found Vicki and she was now in safe hands. Of course that's what she wanted to make herself believe. Jeremy was upstairs in his bedroom sleeping, or at least Elena hope he was. She wouldn't blame him if he ended up staying up the whole night waiting for Vicki. If their roles were reversed and Stefan was the one messing, she wouldn't sleep either. But then again, since she knew the truth, Elena wasn't sure if she still felt that way about Stefan anymore.<p>

Hearing a door knock, Elena quickly got up and checked to make sure it was really Stefan. Elena went outside and closed the door behind her to face Stefan, who looked restless and was basically exhausted.

"You're bleeding." Elena took quick notice on how bloody and dirtied up his shirt looked as well as the dried up mud underneath his shoes. "No, it's okay. It's okay. I'm okay." Stefan stated, "I couldn't stop her. I tried."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked him. "She fed, and then I lost her." Stefan explained. "Oh, my god." Elena sighed out at how stressful everything was becoming now. "I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I can show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you." Stefan declared.

"What do I tell my brother and-and Matt?" Elena asked.

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan told her.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Elena corrected him. "I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized for bringing her into this. All of this drama she shouldn't have never been a part of.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you won't do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I-I just can't..." Elena trailed off, before running back into the house, locking the door and falling to the ground sobbing.

She couldn't handle it. She thought she could, but she couldn't. The idea was just too much to take in in one day. She needed tonight to breathe and think before she could ever face Stefan again. It was just for the best.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jeremy had snuck out of his bedroom, through his bedroom window to go to the Grill. A part of him was curious to see if he could catch and find Deja there and a desperate part of him was hoping he'd find Vicki there too.<p>

He was out of luck both ways, without even having to sit down. Once he got in, he immediately left to go back home and catch some sleep.

"Seems like somebody really wants to see me." Jeremy heard a voice ring out. He turned left to see Deja only a few feet away from him near the Grill outside. He grinned slightly. "I was just curious and wanted to make sure you weren't conning me." Jeremy stated.

"Trust me, I'd never do that to you on purpose." Deja said with a playful smirk. "So, what are we doing?" Jeremy asked her. "'We' aren't doing anything tonight. I just wanted to give you my number." Deja told him. "Uh, okay." Jeremy agreed. They soon exchanged numbers. Once they were down, Jeremy looked at her and asked, "Why did you even talk to me in the first place? I'm a nobody."

"Everybody's a nobody Jeremy. Also, I like you. You just- You remind me of someone. Someone I use to know." Deja stated. "Well, I hope that somebody wasn't a dick." Jeremy stated. Deja chuckled slightly. "He kinda was, but over all he was sweet and just easy to talk to." Deja shrugged her shoulders softly.

"Well, you're easy to talk to, too." Jeremy told her. "Glad to know. And I will be calling you one day." Deja stated. "Cool, whatever. I'll talk to you then." Jeremy told her. "Okay, oh and.. I'm sorry about Vicki." Deja acted out. "How do you know about Vicki?" Jeremy hesitated to ask her, after he froze at his girlfriend's name.

"My brother told me about her when he went out looking for her with Matt. I hope she's okay." Deja kept acting out. "I hope so too." Jeremy hoped.

"Well, Goodnight little Gilbert." Deja told him. "Night, Deja." Jeremy told her, before starting to walk back home to his place. Once he reached back home, he got undressed and went back to bed, surprised he was able to find sleep after all.

Deja replayed their conversation in her head for some unknown reason. She shrugged it off, trying not to think about the youngest Gilbert much and sped back to the Boarding house to meet with her brother so they could map out a plan on where Vicki could have headed in town.


End file.
